


Playing with Fire

by TSciWitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Scandal, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSciWitch/pseuds/TSciWitch
Summary: Galar's Hero and Honorary Champion Tea had a secret. Since she began her gym challenge years ago she harbored a slightly unorthodox attraction to the fiery gym leader of Motostoke.Now an adult, those burning feelings were thought to be squashed, but after a chance meeting in the Galar Mines No.2 they were stoked back to a roaring flame.And it doesn't help when the object of your affection starts flirting back.
Relationships: Kabu/OC, Kabu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Just a run quick runthrough. 
> 
> I have no idea how long this will be! I don't currently have a plan so it may start more plot heavy and turn into one shots after a while. Rating is E and tags will change because there WILL be smut. Lots of it. 
> 
> POV changes between chapters. 
> 
> Tea is 20, and is MC. Follows game canon except Leon is still champion. 
> 
> Kabu is in his 50’s. No reason really that's just how I see him. 
> 
> Fair warning;I know this is a very taboo relationship. I'm basing the interactions between them on a past experience I had with an older man myself. This is incredibly self indulgent.

As cold as nights in the Galar region could be, this didn't stop one blazing Gym Leader from taking a jog around the outskirts of Motostroke City. The chilled winds of the region was no deturrant for Fire Master Kabu from getting in a little personal training. Motostoke natives would vouch for the rumor that the man never stops. When he wasn't taking on challengers he could most often be found training his Pokemon or assisting others around the Galar Mine No. 2. 

This night was no different. A light jog from the stadium brought Kabu back to the mine. He knew it like the back of his hand and what Pokemon usually roamed where. As he approached the mouth of the mine he stops a second and dabs some sweat from his brow with the towel on his neck. Instead of his normal challenge garb he wears a pair of gray sweatpants and white tank top. He takes a pokeball from his pocket. 

"Alright Centiskorch, you know what to do." 

He tosses the pokeball lightly ahead of him and releases his partner. The natural flames from its head provides ample light to the normally dark cave. The stones illuminated by miners lamps would normally be plenty of light, but the years haven't been too kind with Kabu's eyesight, and with the miners home there are no lamps to keep the caverns lit. 

The fire master and his Pokemon walk deeper into the cave until just around a bend, he can see something illuminating the wall. Now this alarmed Kabu as the mine was off limits this late in the evening. Only he had access because of his position of gym leader. 

Centiskorch could sense his caution and chirps in question. Kabu shushes and give a light pat to his partner. 

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He returns his Pokemon back into it's ball and moves towards the light. He peers around the corner and finds a young girl jotting something down on a notepad furiously. Accompanying her was two Pokemon; a Salandit and a Lampent which was providing the light. He noted that the color of the Salandit's body was white instead of grey. 

Before he could note anything further he heard a growl from behind him. It was too late to turn around before he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and fell out in the open with a thud. 

"Nickit! Stop it!" The trainer barked sternly. The Pokemon listened to it's trainer and backed down still eyeing Kabu as it trotted over to it's trainer. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. That fall wasn't a pretty one. "Sir I'm so sorry, he's usually very sweet I promise! Did he break skin?" 

"No no, Ive had much worse." Kabu laughed and was about to stand up and brush the dirt off of himself, but when he looked towards the trainer he stopped. The girl kneeled before him with her hands over her mouth and eyes wide as though she witnessed a murder. 

"Oh my... Master Kabu I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was you! I swear I was just-" Kabu wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying too busy taking in her features. She was a petite brunette with pixie cut hair and stunning yellow-green eyes. He wasn't even registering the fact she was apologizing because the worried look on her face and the faint blush was just so...

"Perfect."

"And I- I'm sorry, what?" 

"P-Perfect timing of me to find you here!" He snapped back attempting to regain his composure by standing up. "The police tend to patrol this area extensively. I'm the only other person with access to the mines at this time of the night." He offered her a hand to help her up. 

Her flush deepens but she rolls her eyes, accepting the gesture. "I know it's off limits. But with the amount of activity in here during the day trying to track down Wimpod is impossible. If I have to break some rules to do my research then so be it." 

Kabu opens his mouth to reply, but a voice booms through the cavern coming from the direction he came causing him to turn around.

"Hey, what's going on back there! The mine is off limits to the public." It was a cop. Kabu rolls his eyes. 

He goes to say something again to the girl but when he turns back she's gone. Scurried off just like the Wimpod she was trying to study. Taking a glance around he can't find her. However, draped over a rock is a familiar looking jacket. Kabu picked it up and let out a soft laugh. It was a tracksuit jacket with his own insignia on the back. Guess she was a fan. It felt wrong to just leave it there in case she didn't come back. 

He fondly collects the jacket and heads towards the police officer to settle down the commotion and get in a little training before his match tomorrow afternoon. 

Once he returns home Kabu sighs as he sits down on his bed holding the jacket in one hand pushing his hair back with the other. He had spent the entire walk home just thinking about that girl. Having her jacket didn't help. Thoughts of her wearing it in varying states of undress and poses intruded his head. It couldn't be helped, she was beautiful but so very young. No matter what he tried he couldn't shake this feeling of shame in his gut the way his body reacted to the thoughts. 

He didn't dare bring it to his face to get just a hint of her presence. Couldn't bring himself to such a perverse level when he didn't even know how old his mystery girl was. She surely wasn't a child considering she had his gyms jacket offered exclusively to challengers. But Kabu was not going to risk his reputation with infatuation for jailbait. 

'I can't worry about this now, I've got a match tomorrow. Maybe I'll go back to the mine afterwards.' he thought. Kabu couldn't ignore the way his heart fluttered at the thought of seeing her again. He clutched the jacket tighter before resisting anything further by tossing it onto a chair in the corner. It had been a long day and the gym leader was uncomfortably sticky with sweat. 

"Ugh," he groaned. "I need a shower." When he began stripping his clothes he noticed the way a certain area of his body was feeling about his current debacle. His face flushed and he groaned in frustration this time running his hands over his worn face. 

"Cold shower it is then." 

\-------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this pre written I'm not this fast at writing lol. 
> 
> This is now Tea's POV and gives a little more insight in the universe. 
> 
> I'm messing around with what I want her team to be so it may be a little inconsistent. She definitely has a Shiny Salandit as her partner though.

On the other side of the coin, the young brunette paces back and forth in her bedroom. Her Salandit, named Sally, sits on the bed watching her trainer's mind race.

Her name is Tea, a former challenger endorsed by Leon even going so far as to defeat him, but rejected the position of champion herself inherenting the title Honorary Champion. She was currently filling the Pokedex while researching the phenomenon of shiny Pokemon off of a grant given to her by Professor Magnoilia.

And she happens to have had a major crush on a certain fiery gym leader since she was 13 despite him being old enough to be her father; pushing grandfather.

"He has my jacket. It's a fire gym jacket. HIS jacket! Oh man, Mr. Kabu must think I'm just some obsessive weird fan." She complains aloud to her nonverbal audience. "Why would he even take it? How am I supposed to get it back now!" Tea sits down on the floor against her bed and hugs her knees to her chest. It had been a long time since the veteran had occupied her thoughts. She still had the trainer card he had given her years ago in a shoebox in her closet along with others collected during her challenge. But his was always special.

Taking out her Rotophone Tea checks some social media. Leon and Raihan posted some photos from their vacation, Hop updating his Kanto Research Vlog, and other happenings of friends. The official Gym Challenge page had posted the schedule for the coming week of battles. Tea looked at the schedule for tomorrow's battles at the Motostoke gym. There's one going on during the day so if she's lucky she may be able to catch Kabu afterwards to ask about the jacket.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to catch the match in the process, right?" She looks up at her Pokemon peering down at her. “It has been quite a long time since I’ve been to a gym. Something like seven years now?”

Still, Tea was hesitant. She had thought she squashed her crush on Kabu years ago, but seeing him in the mine tonight brought old feelings flooding right back. He was in great shape and aged like a fine wine. Such a strong sense of determination and pride but still humble and learning. From the second he stepped out into the stadium next to her she was infatuated. He was so stoic and intimidating, but as they entered the pitch he winked to her melting her heart instantaneously. Such a bright flame burned in his eyes. And although he had lost, that flame burned even brighter. She hadn't forgotten a moment of that day.

Tea stood abruptly startling her Pokemon "Okay! It's settled. Tomorrow we go to Motostoke and get that jacket back." Yet again, no response other than a small gurgle from Salandit.

The next morning Tea was up much earlier than usual. Deciding what she was going to wear was gonna take a while because it had to be perfect. Granted, wooing the old man wasn't the intention of her visit today, but showing a bit of the goods couldn't hurt. Eventually deciding on a simple black dress, black boots, and complimentary Fire Gym socks from the challenge she had gotten years ago. Hey, if she was getting the coat back she might as well be matching.

The short taxi ride to Motostoke City was pleasant, but she had forgotten just how chilly it could get around here. It made her question her choice of fit, but pushed on anyways knowing she'd be plenty warm indoors.

Tea looked at the stadium with an air of nostalgia remembering just how it felt to register for the gym challenge years ago. Hop had been so excited and could not stop raving about all his plans to win. Of course she had her eyes on the prize as well, but becoming the champion just wasn't what she wanted.

Getting seats at any of the gym battles was difficult enough, once Tea had flashed her ID card at the salesman a front row seat "miraculously" opened up. As expected, the stadium was jam packed with fans for both challenger and gym leader. Honestly, no one really wanted either side to fail. It was more a concept of loyalty than seeing another person fall. She remembered being questioned all the time while walking around with Hop about being close with her rival trying to bring out some more harsh competition between them, but it never worked.

The lights began to dim in the stadium and the crowd cheered louder in excitement. The anticipation was growing as they announced the challenger had completed the trial. A few minutes passed and the challenger stepped out towards the pitch, but Tea's eyes were on Kabu, who jogged up next to the boy then out to the center of the field. She felt her heart stir looking at his steely grey eyes on the big screen. She dared not bring attention to herself and remained seated not wanting him to know she was there.

Unfortunately, being a local celebrity had it's vices. After the announcer had finished the normal shpeal he came back with another message;

"Another exciting note folks! I've just received word that today's battle is being spectated by a very special guest! Our Hero of Galar, our Honorary Champion, Challenger Tea!"

The crowd went crazy. It had been over seven years since the events that almost sent Galar to ruins. Seven years since Tea, Hop, and Leon had stopped Chairman Rose. Seven years and she was still hailed as a hero despite her disappearance.

She cursed that clerk for selling her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, first time writing this style of fic so constructive feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Also follow my Twitter where I post about Kabu a lot @T_ScienceWitch
> 
> EDIT: Im removing Ninetales from her team right now, I have an idea for a later chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kabu's POV.
> 
> Im combining some POVs for chapter length so this chapter will have a switch signaled by ----------
> 
> I wasn't sure how invested I was going to be but I'm enjoying this a lot! Thanks for reading!

Now this was an unexpected, yet not unwelcome, turn of events. Kabu took a glance up at the screen and saw the face of the young girl he had met in the mines the night before. He felt like an idiot for not recognizing her, but he could blame the bad lighting in the cave for that. She had a flush on her face again that Kabu couldn't help but note was quite adorable guessing she hadn't wanted to be noticed. He knew what that was like. 

Kabu scanned the front row until sliver eyes met vibrant green. Guess he was right about her being a fan. Feeling a bit cockier than usual he smirked and gave a wink. Her blush deepened and she broke eye contact for just a second before returning a curt wave. 

There was always a strong sense of determination when Kabu went against a new challenger, but knowing that this girl-no, Tea- had came to see his battle made him want to destroy his opponent. He knew he would have to make this battle worthy of the rightful champion. 

With this freshly stoked fire burning within him Kabu finished the match victorious faster than it began. The crowd roared as he approached the defeated challenger. They shook hands, but the child wouldn't meet his eyes, 

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this." He says putting a hand on the child's shoulder. "You and that Electrike make a fierce team. Your counters were on point, but you gotta balance out your defense and offense. Just train a little more and put some extra heat behind your attacks and I'm sure you'll give me a run for my money." Kabu finished by handing the challenger one of his league cards. "Now I don't normally give these out without the badge, so make sure you come back and get the other piece!"

The gym leaders kind words of encouragement seemed to really resonate with the trainer, who was now smiling and nodded firmly before exiting the pitch. Kabu glanced back towards where he remembered Tea was sitting, but she had already gotten up from her seat. Not surprised, but a little disappointed, Kabu walked in the opposite direction to his personal locker room. 

Drenched in sweat he quickly went for a water bottle left on the bench with a lava cookie he brought from home. A common delicacy imported from Hoenn. Sure the quality wasn't the same as it would have been home made, but he'd take what he could get. He peeled off his shirt and sat on the bench. 

"What a match" he breathed running nimble fingers through his hair. 

"What a match indeed." Said a soft, yet sultry voice. Kabu whipped around and found himself meeting vibrant green eyes for a second time that day. 

"Well well, my mysterious pretty stranger happens to be our young Hero. To what do I owe the pleasure?" There was that blush again that Kabu couldn't get enough of. He noticed she was already sporting some of his own branded knee high socks and felt a wave of fondness flutter in his chest. He thought of how divine she would look in just those socks. He turned to face her completely, mentally carding away that image for later. 

"I believe you have something of mine." Tea replies taking a small step forward. Her eyes darting between his face and his naked torso. She swallows lightly. Flush still present. There's a coy sway in the way she stood like she was expecting something. Kabu smirked and stood up now standing only a few feet away from her. 

"You really shouldn't be in here you know." 

"I know." 

"I could have been naked." 

She noticably stared his form up and down stopping a little too long down low before meeting his gaze half lidded. 

"I know." 

Now it was Kabu's turn to flush. This was much different than the sputtering timid girl from the cave. She was more confident with a sort of swagger he was enjoying a little too much. Tea was certainly trying to light a flame under him, but no one handles flames better than the fire gym leader. 

He laughed and folded his arms. "Not feeling that shy anymore, are you? Unfortunately, I didn't take your jacket with me today. I actually planned on going back to the mine tonight hoping you would be there." 

The champ furrowed her brow in thought. Then, her eyes lit up so comically he could almost see the lightbulb over her head. She kneels down and Kabu starts to sputter. As she goes into her bag Tea raised an eyebrow at him. Kabu scratches the back of his neck and avoids eye contact muttering a quick apology. 

After rummaging around Tea pulled out a marker and wrote something down. She turned back to Kabu. 

"Maybe instead of just hoping you could text me instead." She grabbed his hand and puts a league card face down on it. There's a phone number written on it. "Don't worry about returning the sentiment, I've had both your league cards for years." 

"Cute." Kabu notes internally at the shy tone in her voice. Yet again, he feels a warmth in his chest but has to resist the urge to act on it. After all, he's still half naked in the lockeroom. 

"I'll text you later then." He says eyes drawn to her hips as she saunters to the door. Then he remembers something very important; "Wait!" He calls after her. 

Tea spins around expectantly. 

"How old are you?" 

Her smile turns sly and she dramatically puts a hand to her chest with mock offense. "It's impolite to ask a lady her age you know."

Before Kabu can respond to what Tea had said she strode back over to him and got up on her toes to whisper two words in his ear; "I'm legal." 

The implications of her response stunned Kabu into silence. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as a quick goodbye before swiftly leaving the lockeroom without another word. 

\------------

Once the taxi door had shut behind her Tea let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. What was she doing?! None of that was supposed to happen! And although it had gone way better than expected it was still unbelievable. She could feel her pulse throbbing in her ears. Had she just fucked up? Was Kabu not flirting with her? Would he be angry? All these thoughts kept racing through her head adding fuel to the ever growing flame of anxiety burning in her gut. 

Then her Rotophone buzzed in her pocket. 

Unknown number:  
\- Go to the mine at 8. I will meet you there - k

A wave of relief doused the fire to ash. She shoots a text back. 

Tea:  
\- Yes sir

She sends it before realizing the sort of lewd way that may have sounded. It was a few minutes before another text came through. 

Kabu:  
\- Good girl. See you soon.

Tea's chest fluttered at the words. 'Good girl'. Was she reading too far into this? Surely he knew how that would sound to someone. She stuck with the theory that he's used to using that kind of language as encouragement when training with others. 

After landing in Wedgehurst the walk back to her home in Postwick was full of moral dilemma. Kabu had been a gym leader for longer than Tea had been alive and had a reputation to uphold. She didn't doubt there was a fair number of challengers who also tried to woo him. Although, there was a very significant age gap between the two of them; Tea being twenty and Kabu most likely close to his sixties. That put them at a distance of almost four decades. 

Normally this would have disgusted someone, but for her it was exciting. It was risky, sexy, exciting, and taboo, but it felt so damn right. To catch an older mans attention was always a thrill, and Kabu had been in her sights for years. But this wasn't just any old man, Kabu was known for being head strong and focused. Never steering away from what he wanted to achieve no matter how many times he failed. Some say that having a monotype team is foolish and makes him weak, but he was the final leg of the beginner level for a reason. Kabu knew how to weed out those who were serious about the challenge and worthy trainer's from the rest. Tea admired him greatly. 

She tried not to stress about seeing Kabu for the rest of the afternoon. After going to the lab and reviewing her data with Professor Sonia it was nearing 6:30pm. As she finished packing up to leave she was stopped at the door by Sonia who had a look of suspicion on her face. 

"Where are you off to so quick miss?" 

"Just back to the mines, I have some more work to do." It wasn't entirely a lie. She was hoping to get a look at the Gastrodon deep in the caverns, but that wasn't her real motive. Tea couldn't meet Sonia's incredulous stare without flushing which was caught on to easily. 

"You're meeting someone, aren't you?"

"What? No definitely not. I’m a hermit! Why would you think that?" She fires off too quickly to ease suspicion. 

Sonia's stare bores into Tea's head before she sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll still find out you know! It doesn't matter, I have to close up early anyways for movie night with Nessa. So help me clean this place up, will ya?" 

"Ooooo a little MacroFlix and Chill?" Teases Tea. Now the tables were turned as Sonia was blushing now. She slaps Tea on the arm claiming "it's not like that" before making her help clean up. The two girls had become very close in the years they'd been working together. They were practically sisters. 

By the time they finished and closed the lab is was 7:00. Tea bid a quick goodbye and booked it for the station and just managed to catch the 7:05 train to Motostroke. The closer they got to the station the more anxious Tea was. She hadn't been able to go home and change into a cuter outfit so she was stuck in jeans and a light grey sweater that hung off her shoulders. Once again she was thankful for the darkness so maybe he wouldn't notice. 

She almost missed the train roaring to a halt while lost in thought. She sees the stadium as she exits and sighs contently feeling a little more prepared to see Kabu. The calm composure she held was swept away as a chilling wind blew around her. Motostroke was a city meaning there were wind tunnels everywhere and not having a jacket was a big mistake. The winter months were fast approaching and the cool night air was not as welcome to some as it was to others. 

Tea glances at her phone, 7:48pm. No message from Kabu cancelling so she walks as quickly as possible towards the second mine.

After having snuck in a multitude of times sneaking in wasn't challenging. Now came the challenge of actually finding Kabu. Surprisingly it didn't take very long, but it was well past the arranged 8:00 meet time. After hearing the distinct cry of an Arcanine she rushed over to a clearing behind some formations where she found Kabu putting the finishing touches on the Gastrodon. Apparently the opponent had used some pretty intense water moves as water drips from ceiling. Kabu's body was soaked and Tea felt as thought she would have to thank the Gastrodon later as now it had fainted.

Kabu's Arcanine shakes itself off spraying water all over his owner who shields his face, then laughs as he starts to scratch the sides of his pokemon's mane. 

Tea can't help but stare. She had never heard Kabu laugh before and it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. 

"It's not polite to leave an old man waiting you know." Kabu says without further acknowledgement of her presence. She walks down the path fetching a full restore from her bag. 

"S-sorry, I got c-c-caught up at the lab." Tea replies shaking like a Snorunt. Kabu was drying himself off with his towel. His clothes are clinging to his body and despite the chill Tea can still feel heat rushing to her face. She starts applying first aid to Arcanine who nuzzles at her affectionately. 

"Mouka doesn't usually take to strangers like this." Kabu says coming to pat his partner on the back. "Thank you for healing him." 

"N-no problem!" Tea rushes out, but the chattering of her teeth was clear as day. She feels something draped around her shoulders. 

"Definitely looks like you can use this right now. You're gonna catch pnemonia at this rate." Kabu drapes the tracksuit jacket over her shoulders which she immediately pulls tightly around her body. Even after muttering a quick thanks she can't get the chattering to stop. He lets out a huff of a laugh and takes a pokeball from his belt. He tosses it releasing a Sizzlipede to the cavern floor. He picks it it and gently places it on Tea's shoulder. Instinctively it wraps around her neck and nestles under her jacket collar. 

"Sizzlipede make fantastic scarves or body warmers during the winter. I have my Centiskorch wrap my torso under my coat on particularly frigid ones. Feel any better?" 

Tea giggles at the numerous legs tickling her neck as it settles then sighs as warmth floods over her. "Yeah, much better. Thank you." She walks past Kabu, who's putting on his own obscenely large bench coat, towards the water the Gastrodon is usually found in. 

"Well, I guess I'm not getting that data tonight. You fainted my research subject." 

"Sorry about that, first come first served." Kabu laughs shortly before offering his arm to her. "I'll walk you back to the train station." 

Tea glances from his arm to his face framed by damp salt and pepper hair. His expression is soft, and she feels safe as she accepts it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing rating to M and some tags based on some of the things in the next few chapters!
> 
> Also, I don't write exposition plot very much so I'm sorry it's so brief.

Kabu had done the walk from the mine to the train station hundreds of times before in varying levels of speed. Usually he took it as a challenge to finish the route as fast as possible, but not today. Today he wanted to take his sweet time. He looked down at the young champion who shyly clung to his arm.

Neither of them had really said anything while they walked. Much too focused on this tension they could feel. Kabu wanted to let himself believe he was doing it to be a gentleman, but the ulterior motives were there. He liked how she clung to him trying to absorb warmth despite his body still damp from the Rain Dance.

Her choice of outfit- simple, but alluring-was very poor considering the weather, but otherwise the exposure of that much neck and shoulders was an unexpected distraction to Kabu. The more he glanced out of the corner of his eyes the more he thought about marking it with bites and hickeys. Tracing those sharp collarbones with his tongue while she ran her nails down his back. Thankfully his coat hid the erection starting to grow in his shorts.

Okay, time to change the subject.

"You never answered my question back at the gym." Kabu says breaking the silence. Well, she had given him some sort of answer. And no matter how much it made his arousal stir at the time, it did not answer his question. Tea looks to him puzzled at first, but looks away in embarrassment. Kabu drinks up the flushed cheeks intensified by the cold air. 

"I'm uh, I'm twenty." She replies softly. Kabu hums contently. Still extremely young for someone his age to be this friendly with, but he felt oddly relieved by it. She surprises him with a question in return."Too young or too old?"

"Too much younger and you wouldn't exactly be so  _ legal  _ now would you?" She doesn't respond. The embarrassment is evident in the way she casts her eyes down while they walked.

"It's perfect."

Tea's head whips up to look at him. Her eyes sparkle with something innocent and her smile was so genuine. Kabu won't look at her directly or he may not be able to restrain himself from claiming those lips. Instead he looks ahead at the bridge connecting the outskirts to the city. Time was almost up.

"So how old are you then?" She asks.

"I'm old." Is all he says in response.

"Oh come on!" She says with a exasperated laugh. "That's just as vague as 'I'm legal'!"

Kabu hesitates. It's not like he was ashamed of his age or anything. With age came wisdom and experience. And quite frankly, he looked fantastic for his age. Although he couldn't help but fear what her reaction would be like. Disgust? Would she call him a pervert? In all honesty he wouldn't blame her. Even if this was purely platonic there would still be heads turning at the sight of them together. It wasn't necessarily his own image he worried about, but hers.

"I'm fifty eight." He says at last. Tea hums in response just as he had. He returns her question, "Too young or too old?"

She giggles and he makes eye contact with her for the first time since they began walking.

"It's perfect."

Anything Kabu may have said got caught in his throat. It was like looking into the eyes of a Stufful only even more adorable. He starts to cough trying to hide his own uncharacteristic enamor. They stop and she asks if he's okay.

"I think I have some Bottled Water in my bag if you need it!"

"No no, I'm fine thank you, love." The petname slipping out accidentally. Fortunately, Tea was so caught up in trying to help that she didn't hear it. "C'mon, were just about there." He walks on ahead thinking he wouldn't be able to bear the close proximity any longer.

From up ahead it looks like there is some commotion going on at the station. As gym leader, Kabu needs to find out what's happening. He turns back to Tea who sees it too. She nods at him and they jog over to the crowd. However, she runs past it and heads up towards the gym. Kabu means to say something, but there's much more at stake right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen please calm down, there's nothing I can do for you at the moment. Please settle down!"

A conductor stands at the entrance to the station trying to calm the crowd. People are chanting and demanding to speak to someone in charge. Once they notice Kabu attention starts to shift slightly. He pushes to the center.

"Alright alright, settle down!" His voice booms over the hysteria. "What's got everyone all fired up?"

"They closed off the train!" Cries one woman. "I just want to go home to my family."

"And none of the Corviknight Taxis are operating because of the massive blizzard over the Wild Area!" Says another man.

Kabu looks back at the conductor.

"It's not like this was my idea okay! Chairwoman Oleana has the entire south side of the region on lockdown." Kabu pinches the bridge of his nose. Yes, Oleana was a very good replacement to Chairman Rose despite being an affiliate of his plan, but sometimes her decisions were quite rash. And unfortunately, there was no arguing with her once her mind was made up.

Several minutes pass as Kabu tries to calm the crowd down once again. People are refusing to listen to anything he has to say and it was beginning to make his blood boil. Before he has the chance to blow up a familiar voice yells above the rest.

"Hey!" It was Tea running back over. "I just got off the phone with the manager the the Budewdrop Inn. They have limited space, but are willing to house some folks who need room for the night. I've already covered the expenses. Kabu, Sir, if it's okay with you I proposed we open the gym and lay out some mats for additional folks. Elderly and families with young children get first dibs on rooms in the inn. They will provide any extra blankets and pillows necessary. It's up to you sir."

Kabu stares back momentarily in stunned silence. She was gone no longer than fifteen minutes! He deafly nods. She nods back and starts to lead people to the center of the city. Shortly Kabu jogs up to the front to join Tea in hearding citizens like Wooloo.

"That was fast." Kabu said once he caught up. Tea shrugs. 

"Some people owe me some favors, no big deal." Kabu laughed and shook his head. This girl was something else. 

It took a few hours to get people properly situated in both locations. Some people set up their own tents in spare rooms to share while others used gym mats and spare pillows and blankets. Between running back and forth Kabu was sure he had made up for his missing training sessions this week. He waits on the second floor of the main entrance to the gym until Tea appears looking equally as worn out.

"Okay!" She says on an exhale clapping her hands together lightly. "Looks like that's the last of them." Kabu nods silently looking out the glass entryway in front of them. "I should probably get going, without the train getting back to Postwick is gonna take a while."

"There's no route to take to get to Postwick from Motostroke." He's almost forgotten she lived across the wild area.

"I know, I planned on getting my Corviknight from the PC and flying or walking as far as I could and camping out."

Kabu turned to her with his brows furrowed. "Motostroke is on lockdown in terms of the wild area. Didn't you hear?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"No. Not on my watch." Kabu said firmly. "You'll freeze to death or get attacked if you tried to go back now. You're staying here tonight."

Tea furrowed her brows in return. "I'm the rightful champion, I can handle any Pokemon or trainer that comes at me."

"Oh I have no doubt that you can. However, I personally will not let you leave. If I did and anything happened to you out there I wouldn't forgive myself." He says the last part quietly looking away. Of course he cared about all his challengers and other gym leaders, but Tea was quickly growing on him as something more. After all, she paid for the hotel rooms herself for all those people and was very quick devising a plan for everyone. Although he isn't looking at her he can tell her defensive stance had fallen.

"Okay, I'll stay. The only problem is that there's no room. The hotel is way over booked and we occupied just about every spare room here in the stadium."

Not all of them. Against his better judgement, Kabu pushes off the railing and beckons her to follow him. He had one last room left in the stadium, but it was very risky. And he wasn't a man who took too many risks.

Maybe tonight would be when he finally starts. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get a little bit saucy in here~
> 
> I try to write these chapters ahead of time but with the holidays it may be a little difficult. I try to post multiple times a week but I'll do my best to keep up. No promises.

Nothing could prepare Tea for what was about to happen. She followed Kabu without question despite what years of childhood taught her about strangers, but she never felt like he was a stranger at all. Following Kabu into the "restricted to the public" area of the upper floor made her heart race. 

It wasn't too far down, but far enough away from any other occupied areas of the gym. The gym leader pulls a set of keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocks the door looking down the hall in both directions before fully opening the door to let her in. 

It was a bedroom. A studio apartment. 

Kabu had taken her to his _bachelor pad_. 

Tea felt her face heat up drastically as she took in her surroundings. Very much themed the same way as the rest of the gym. Red walls with a muted grey ceiling and red plush carpet. On the walls there were bronze light fixtures and dark furniture. 

Of which included a single queen sized bed. 

"This is my room at the office. Shoes off if you don't mind." Kabu says startling Tea out of her revelation. She starts undoing her boots as Kabu slips his own off and on a pair of sandals. "Every Gym has one just in case of an emergency like this. Although, I tend to stay here more frequently as its more convenient." 

"Really? It doesn't look like someone lives here at all." The room was immaculately put together. Not a thing looked out of place. 

"I like to keep things tidy just in case I'm to have company." Kabu smirked and starts to head down a short hallway. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to take a shower. You're free to use it afterwards if you'd like." 

"W-wait a minute! Are we... Sharing this room tonight?" She asks timidly. 

Kabu scratches his head sheepishly. "If that's not a problem with you. I don't really see any other favorable choice." 

"Okay, that's fine. Thank you sir." Tea says trying not to sound too excited or too anxious. She likes the way Kabu stiffened slightly. He waves a hand dismissively murmuring some kind of response before heading into the bathroom. 

And now Tea was alone. She began to take notes on other objects in the room. The bed was firm, but had give making it perfectly comfortable. There didn't seem to be much personalization in the room either. It's like Kabu only uses this room to sleep and that's it. No photos, no decor, no signs of living. 

She woke the Sizzlipede on her neck and held it in her lap. At first it seemed perturbed at the rude awakening, but settled when it was able to get comfortable again after crawling off and sprawling out on the sheets. The bedside drawers and the bedframe seemed to be made out of the same black stained oak wood. Very sturdy with a nice warm hue to the othwise dark color.

The sheets were a plush velvet in a crimson color. Tea felt like royalty as she laid back and spread out her arms. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift for a little while. 

She imagined being in this exact position, but in much less clothes. In just her undergarments a pair of large warm hands slides up and all over her thighs. In her mind it was Kabu. It started as just his hands then changed to his mouth covering every inch with bites and kisses. She imagined him doing obscene things to her body. Just stroking and petting and nipping. It was euphoric, until she actually felt something hit her knee. 

Tea's eyes flew open and she sat up fast coming an inch away from a very wet and very naked Kabu holding a towel around his waist. 

"H-hi."

"Hi there. Tired?" Kabu asked. Neither of them moving away from the other. There was a look of resistance on his face. His gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips. They lingered for a second then darted back to her eyes. 

"I'm fine, I just..." Tea's expression wavered as her sentence died in her throat. She leaned forward slowly hinting to Kabu her intentions. Much to her displeasure he instead stood back up straight with a cough now avoiding her gaze entirely. 

"The shower is yours. Use whatever you need." Kabu spoke softly. Tea looked to the carpet feeling disappointingly rejected. She stood quietly and walked to the bathroom. 

Shutting the door behind herself she becomes immersed in hot steam like a sauna, but this doesn't ease her frustration. Taking the folded towel Kabu must have left for her she wiped the condensation from the mirror to stare at her own reflection. 

"Am I doing something wrong?" Tea says to herself. Quite honestly she didn't know what she was doing at all. Kabu is thirty-eight years older than her. Trying to get him to make a move on her wasn't working and it most likely wouldn't. She was going to have to take a much more abrasive approach. 

But she made up her mind. Tea wanted Kabu. She was undeniably attracted to him on all levels and always had been. And she knew Kabu wanted her, the way he would glance at her with an intensely heated gaze that could only be described as hunger proved that, but his uncertainty was building a wall keeping him from acting on it. 

And she knew she would break it down. 

* * *

With the rolls between the two of them now swapped Kabu sits on the mattress with his head in his hands and cock stiff underneath the towel. When Tea looked at him so close to his face her eyes screamed desire. That pleading look with a light flush just out of range absolutely killed him. And Kabu wanted to, he wanted so badly to just press a kiss against her lips. 

But he couldn't. 

He had to be sure. And he would not do anything unless he heard from her lips that she wanted this, but the tension was suffocating him. He was kicking himself for bringing her into the room for the night especially with only one bed. It was big enough for both of them to sleep on it and hardly feel the other. It was the only choice they had. He would not let her sleep on the couch just as a hospitality factor, but it would screw up his back as well. 

Kabu collected himself and walked towards his wardrobe to put on something decent. There wasn't a lot he had in here other than his training uniform and a single pair of plaid sweatpants. Normally, with his habit of sweating profusely, Kabu slept in less decent shape, but that wasn't acceptable tonight. Pants would have to do. 

He towel dried his hair and draped the towel around his neck. The bathroom door creeked open and steam billowed into the hall. 

"Kabu..?" Comes Tea's soft, sweet voice. "... I don't have anything to wear."

"Right, give me a second." He walks back to the wardrobe. The only things he had left were his jerseys. Reluctantly he grabs the one furthest in the back which was most likely the least used. 

The door was cracked open and Kabu resisted the urge to peak in. It wasn't like he would be able to see anything anyways with how much steam there was. And Kabu thought he liked his showers hot. His hand shot in and the shirt was pulled from his grip almost immediately. 

"Sorry love, that's the only thing I have." Dammit, petname slipped out again. 

"Oh don't worry, this will work great." 

Kabu thought he heard a kind of giddiness in her voice. He ignores it in favor of going back to sit on the bed. Out of the bedside drawer he pulls a book and a pair of reading glasses out and opens to where he last left off. It was Professor Sonia's book written just after the events of what was now known as The Rose Darkness. Kabu had the copy for years, but until recently he hadn't gotten the opportunity to read it. 

Only a few paragraphs into the lore and the bathroom door opened once again. Kabu made the mistake of looking up and he froze; dropping the book into his lap and consequentially off the bed. 

Tea walked out wearing the knee-high socks from earlier and just Kabu's jersey. Her towel dried hair was pushed back off with a few strands of her bangs falling forward. Kabu wasn't a very tall person, but still his jersey was big enough to be a dress; abiet _very short_. She had undone the single button letting the shirt hang a little unevenly off her shoulders. Showing this much skin was downright sinful, but she looked so innocent while doing it. It was almost too innocent to not raise suspicion. Honestly, he couldn't find a real reason to complain. 

Walking over to her bag she was turned away from Kabu and yawned stretching her arms over her head. He couldn't look away in time as the jersey slid up over her arse showing what was underneath. She wore little spandex boy-shorts with Eevees all over them. 

Kabu's face was as red as his sheets and he didn't know what to do. He thought he may be having a heart attack, but he was in too good shape for that at his age. It was just his heart pounding in his chest trying to supply enough blood to both his face and arousal. 

"Should I take the couch?" Tea's voice breaks him out of his trance. She had been looking at him over her shoulder borderline seductively. He stares at her blankly. "Kabu?" 

"Uh," he coughs to reclaim his voice, "it's your choice. If you'd like the bed I can take the couch."

She pauses to consider her options. "Well I don't see why we can't share the bed. It's plenty big enough for the two of us so we can sleep far apart." 

Kabu's initial reaction is an immediate no. He had considered it before but with her dressed like his walking wet dream he was having second thoughts. But she gives him a look Kabu can't shake off. It was innocent, yet playful and full of passion. Eyes wide and inviting with a small smile on her face. Hes going to pass out soon if this continues. 

"Sure, alright. That's fine." He says on an exhale. Tea's smile brightens and she walks to the other side of the bed and climbs under the covers. She pauses to look at him closer.

"You wear glasses?"

"Oh, yes I do. Just for reading and things like that. I don't like wearing them around the other leaders because they make me look older." Kabu says forgetting he had them on. He carefully rests them on the nightstand while also retrieving the book he dropped. 

"I think they make you look handsome and sophisticated." She says making him smile in adoration while she can't see his face. When he comes back up Tea is much closer than before- right next to him- so she can whisper;

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Goodnight!" With a wink for emphasis. 

He shivered visibly, her face mere centimeters away. She ducks back over to her side facing away from him and nuzzling up with the pillows. 

"Goodnight Tea." Kabu says lowly and lays down facing away from her as well finally hoping to rest. 

Unfortunately his hope was in vain. Kabu was a pretty still, silent sleeper once he spread himself out and got comfortable. The young champion in his bed however; was not. She tossed and turned once she had actually fallen asleep which wasn't really a problem. The problems was the sounds Tea was making. 

As she would turn over and curl up, she would make a small whine or moan. It just sounded downright sexual. It made Kabu's mind drift to him being the cause of said noises making it difficult to fall asleep. 

Eventually, Tea went silent and Kabu thought he was safe. 

Until he felt something nuzzle against his back. 

Carefully, Kabu looked back over his shoulder and sure enough Tea had made her way across the bed and was now trying to curl up against Kabu. 

At first he was mortified, but the more he glanced at her soft expression, he couldn't help it. He smiled. 

_'I'll get up and move to the other side of the bed_.' he thought. When he shifted to get up however Tea's brows furrowed and she gave a displeased whine and a word slipped out between her lips. 

"...Stay." 

Kabu froze again. Was she awake? Did she know it was him? He shifted again and she reacted the same way but the whine was more frustrated.

"Nooo... Kabu." She slurred and grabbed at the leg of his pants trying to hold him there. Kabu was both relieved and terrified hearing his name. He sighed and settled back under the covers on his back with his arms over his head. Tea slid herself flush against his side and lifted her head. Kabu took this as invitation to put his arm around her, but because of his habit of sweating, he adjusted the pillow so he can put his arm under it but still be wrapped around her. She hums softly, arm on his chest and one leg curled over his tangling them together. 

As Tea settled in and her breathing started to even out Kabu couldn't help but stroke her hair lovingly. She practically purred and nuzzled him even more spreading warmth across his chest. The thought lingered in the back of his mind whether or not he was going to regret this, but in the moment there was nowhere else he would rather be. 

"What am I gonna do with you." He murmured dipping his head to kiss her forehead before closing his eyes and finally getting some good sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoy! Your compliments motivate me to make more of that good stuff ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into that NSFW stuff now!
> 
> Please keep the lovely comments coming, they fuel my drive to get these chapters written well and on a timely manner. They mean a lot to me!

Once morning came around Tea was the first to wake. At first the unfamiliar setting alarmed her, but after shortly remembering the events of yesterday she knew where she was and smiled. 

Next thing she noticed was how warm she was. When she tried to move an arm she hadn't noticed holds her in place. Putting two and two together she realized it was Kabu who was spooning her. She relaxed back into the embrace and Kabu drew her in tighter nuzzling the nape of her neck. 

Things seemed to be going a lot better than she had anticipated. Moving closer to one another and maybe clinging to his arm was one thing, but Kabu clung to her with a level of intensity that was very typical of his fiery attitude. She curled forward a bit to pull his arms towards her unintentionally exposing the back of her neck more which Kabu seemed to approve of. He drew in a breath and Tea felt something firm twitch against her. 

Now she was wide awake with interest. Experimentally she pressed her hips back making Kabu groan and reciprocate. Clearly now she felt the clothed firmness press between her bare thighs. 

She exhaled a shudder through her nose. Kabu was rock hard and grinding against her. Unable to resist the temptation Tea wiggles her hips against him getting another similar reaction of a deep growl and more grinding. She slowly turned her head to the best extent of her reach to see if Kabu was as unconcious as she thought. Even while sleeping his eyebrows were drawn together in stern focus. The worry lines of his face made more sense now considering the expression was involuntary. 

Tea looked down to the parts of his body she could see without straining her neck. She noticed for the first time the tattoos that covered Kabu's arms. Having been so used to seeing him in his compression sleeves Tea didn't pay much attention to his arms once they were without it. Even when he had gotten out of the shower she was a bit too distracted to notice them. 

Although, the markings on his arms looked to be the pattern of a Centiskorch underbelly. They were faded black tribal style wrapping around from forearms to shoulders, but they were also littered with scars. Not scars from lacerations, but burn scars of uneven, angry flesh. Tea also knew from experience what risks came with working with Fire Type Pokemon, but none of her own injuries had been this severe. Now the year-round compression shirt made more sense. She lightly traced the circle patterns contemplating asking him about the scars once a more convenient time came about. 

Kabu's arms were so muscular it was hard to believe they belong to a fifty-eight year old man. From what she had seen of his league card it wasn't a recent development, but being able to maintain such a form was no small feat. And the fact being in those arms made Tea feel such security was no small feat either. The light gray hairs that peppered his forearms were surprisingly soft, not coarse like other men she knew.

There were faint tan lines at his wrists more likely from training with fire than just being outside. The dreary gray skies of Galar didn't allow for much tanning of any sort. Having apparently had enough of his arms being examined Kabu pulls her almost unbearably tight against him, so she gives up on exploring his body for later and waits. 

" _ So now what _ _?_ " Tea thinks. It was extremely early in the morning and Kabu was fast asleep. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to relish in the feeling for a little while. It had been quite some time since she had been with someone else like this. It would be so nice to just play with him until he woke up but not using her hands, just her body. 

A few well placed moans and wriggles would do the trick nicely. She could pretend to be asleep having a particularly steamy dream and it would seem innocent enough. Kabu might even go further if she pretended to be sleeping soundly. On second thought, Kabu is too respectful to do something like that without consent first; which was certainly a plus in terms of morality. There was just so many tempting options!

Before she can devise any kind of plan, Kabu's grip around her waist tightens and his hips start to gyrate without being provoked. It startles Tea for a moment, but she quickly relaxes into it to enjoy the sensations. She whines when Kabu shifts and his aim is higher right along the curve of her ass. He growls into her neck at an almost animalistic level in response. Normally, Tea didn't enjoy feeling like prey in any kind of situation. But with Kabu behind her it just cemented her lust for him. 

Tea has to suppress a moan as his clothed cock slides along the back end of her sex. It wasn't as if she was extremely sensitive, it was just the idea of this happening and the tease of him being so close that drove her crazy. Kabu growls in her ear sending a light rumble down her back. She's panting, she wants to touch herself, she wants some kind of release. With each thrust she can't help but squeak or mewl at the sensations. Kabu gives a particularly hard thrust and Tea couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped her mouth. 

And it stops. 

Kabu's thrusts stop abruptly and Tea feels him tense behind her. The arm around her waist slackens but she can feel it shaking as it does. His cock is still twitching as if trying to get his hips back in motion."What am I doing?!" He quietly yet harshly hisses to himself not yet realizing she's awake. 

" _He's gonna leave,_ "  she realizes in a panic as the rest of his body starts to slowly ease away as to not wake her. " _he's gonna leave. He's gonna leave. DON'T LET HIM LEAVE!_ " 

This wasn't the kind of release Tea had had in mind. As if her fight or flight response was activated she instinctively flips around and straddles the older man trapping him beneath her. The way she had settled was unintentionally directly on top of Kabu's pelvis with his stiff "problem" pressed up against his body. Tea can feel it still twitch against her underwear. She glaced down at it, then at Kabu, who was staring between her and his cock in horror. 

Kabu's expression was one Tea had never seen in him before. Embarrassment? Disgust? Like a child getting caught stealing from the cookie jar? All of the above would have been accurate, but my far it was shame.

His face is pale but cheeks dusted with red and his breathing is heavy. Pupils blown out with lust but eyebrows angled upwards apologetically. His hands tremor at the side of his head like he doesn't know what to do with them. It was as if he was doing everything in his power to not put his hands on her. His body was living contradiction of his mind. 

They stayed like this in silence for what felt like a few hours at a stalemate. They can both feel the want radiating from each other's bodies, but no one would make the first move. They broke almost at the same time, Kabu only seconds sooner. 

"Tea, I-" his voice gets caught in his throat. She interjects before he could finish. 

"Touch me." 


	7. Chapter 7

" _Touch me._ " 

Those two words ring in Kabu's head at a deafening level. He's only been awake for five minutes and he's already completely at a loss. The dream he had been having before he woke was similar to this situation which explained the erection. Normally this kind of stress would have killed any erection no matter how strong, but seeing Tea in his oversized jersey, hair tousled from sleeping, and straddling him with such a wanton flush held the blood south. 

He couldn't bring himself to put his hands on her. Even though what he wanted was quite literally dropped into his lap, he couldn't get rid of the feeling she was playing some kind of joke or setting him up for something. The rumors would be vile even though they are both consenting adults. If the media found out they would say that he may have groomed her- possibly since she was a child like some kind of pedophile. 

But the media wasn't here right now. 

They were behind closed doors. Just them. 

Tentatively Kabu puts a hand to her face and strokes her cheek with his thumb affectionately. Tea holds his hand there with her own and nuzzles into the caress. It was like the contact drained any uncertainty they may have had about the other or their feelings. Her eyes are closed and she hums contently. Kabu places his other hand to mirror the first replicating his actions. 

He spends some time really looking at the features of her face. Skin pale but covered in beauty marks and blemishes from her teen years. Lips chapped and thin looking like they have been bitten. Full, natural eyelashes that accented those stunning yellow-green eyes. They almost seemed fake, but the way she used them to melt his heart like she wasn’t even trying. As cliche as he felt it was, Kabu found himself lost in them. 

“Why do you look at me like that, sweetheart?” 

Tea’s face is puzzled. “What do you mean?” She says with a soft chuckle slowly dipping down. The look in her eyes seemed to intensify. It was all too submissive and innocent to not be a trap in itself. The minute Kabu thought he was in control it would be stolen away from him. 

"I think you know exactly what I mean." He lifts his head slightly. 

"If you know, then tell me this;" She comes closer. Tea's hands now lay on Kabu's bare chest pushing him back down flat. "Is it working?"

Their faces are centimeters away breath mingling between them. Just waiting for the other to make the first move. Kabu brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"If you won't say it, then why don't you show me." 

The kiss begins sweetly as it should, neither knowing who made the actual move. Just a shy, still, yet heartfelt kiss meant to put both their metaphorical hands on the table. Tea's hands cup Kabu's face while his slid up under the jersey to rest on her hips. He softly stroked the sharp bones there making her whine into his mouth and buck her hips involuntarily. A sensitive spot apparently. He'd have to make a note of that for later. 

Kabu hums affirmatively raising his hips to meet hers. She separates and touches their foreheads together for just a moment to let out a small moan. An opportunity Kabu uses to swoop in and deepen the kiss more. Tongues meet in the middle and prod one another experimentally sweeping through the others mouth. 

It's an intense kiss they put both of their whole bodies into. Tea's hands slip up Kabu's torso into his hair dragging her short nails over his scalp while rolling her pelvis along his. Kabu's hands roam her back lightly scratching down and eating up the soft gasps and moans she makes in reaction.

Kabu rocks his hips and feels the tip of his cock nudge at her entrance despite both parties still having clothes on. As it happens he feels Tea tensed up in his arms. 

"N-no!"

She breaks away momentarily and buries her face into his neck panting shakily. Her hands now next to his head on the pillow in clenched fists. Kabu takes this opportunity to pepper kisses along her neck and shoulders. He watches the way her back stutters while she breathes and mutters apologies between kisses. It begins to concern him how badly Tea's shaking. He runs his hands over the expanse of her back and quietly shushes her. The kisses aren't feverent and lustful anymore, but an attempt to soothe instead. He feels a wetness against his shoulder and stops everything immediately. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He tries to cup her face but she refuses to move. "C'mon, look at me." He starts to sit up holding her in his lap. Her arms wrap around his neck instinctively. 

Tea raises her head slowly rubbing her eyes with the back of her arm. "S-sorry, I'm just," she hiccups. "I'm a little overwhelmed." 

"We can stop if you'd like." Kabu says wiping the tears from her face. 

"N-no! No I don't want to stop. I just need a minute." She looks away and says something else under her breath, but Kabu notices. 

"What was that? My hearing isn't what it used to be, you have to speak up love." 

"...I don't know what I'm doing."

Kabu was confused for a second, only a few moments ago she was confident and flirtatious egging him on to touch her. Then a thought occurred to him. Tea had been a regional celebrity since she was 13. It would have been incredibly difficult to have any kind of relationship with someone who wasn't doing it for publicity or just trying to idolize her. Kabu himself knew that the dating pool becomes very limited once you reach gym leader status; so being both the champion and a national hero makes it even slimmer. Plus, her reaction to being spotted at his match made it clear the spotlight was not where she wanted to be. That led to one possible conclusion;

"Are you a virgin?"

Her face instantly reddened giving Kabu the answer he needed. She tried to look away from him, but his hand came and stopped her locking their gaze together. He understood now what she was feeling. It was his first dynamax battle all over again. Doing something new that you know in theory but not practice. There's pressure, there's risk, and doing it wrong can have major consequences. He hadn't meant to get so close to penetration.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so blunt." He kisses her cheek. "I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for. I made a mistake in movement in our current position." Then her other side. "If you don't want to continue then we can leave this here and go our separate ways." 

She shakes her head almost violently. "I want to do this with you, I really do. I just don't want to disappoint you because I don't have as much experience as you do."

Kabu laughed lightly. "I've been alive three times as long as you have." He grimaces internally at the thought. "I wouldn't even dream of you being as experienced as I am. Besides, you've thrown me a number of curve balls over these past few days so there's nothing you can really do to disappoint me now. You've ignighted my curiosity." 

A small smile spreads across Tea's face and she kisses him again. They fall back into the same pattern of light, chaste pecks that turn into more intimate open-mouthed kisses. Her arms are wrapped tightly around Kabu's neck as his arms are similarly wrapped around her waist holding her against him. There's no gyration of hips this time, just comforting embrace shared by two people.

"Can we just keep kissing and doing this for a while? I... I don't think I'm ready for more yet." Tea asks quietly. Kabu can see the silent plea in her eyes still red from tears. 

"Of course. Whatever you want Tea Cup." He replies kissing both her cheeks then her lips. "Besides, I haven't even taken you to dinner yet."

She giggles. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"No, not asking anything," Kabu leans to her ear. "It's a promise."

Using his size and position he turns the tables with Tea on her back against the strewn duvet. She looked how he had found her after his shower the night before except much more vunerable. Kabu could feel an almost possessive knot forming in his chest. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Pipes up the young would-be champ. She has a smirk on her face he is determined to wipe off. He looms over her and kisses along her chin and down her neck before biting down. Tea groans and Kabu nurses the mark with kisses satisfied by the response. There's definitely going to be a mark there. 

"Maybe I will," he purrs. "an old man like me doesn't get company from pretty young things very often. I'll have to savor this morning in my memory." 

"You can have me whenever you want." Tea breathes craning her neck giving Kabu access to more skin. 

"Is that so?" He replies nibbling her throat lightly. She nods her head. He smirks."Even if I'm in the middle of-"

There's a knock at the door. They both freeze and whip their heads to look at the entrance. 

"Mr. Kabu? It's Nessa and Milo." Nessa's muffled voice comes through the door. "We were supposed to meet for a run over an hour ago! What gives?"

Kabu groans and facepalms. He had totally forgotten about their weekly run together in all the excitement from last night.

"I overslept!" He yells back. Kabu loved these two like they were his own children, but they had the worst timing. "We can meet tomorrow instead."

He was met with silence. 

"Somethings up that you're not telling us. We're coming in."

"No!" Kabu yells a little too quickly springing off the bed to slam the door shut as it opens. He kicks himself for forgetting to lock it. 

"What the hell? Milo, help me open this." 

"Hold on Nessa give me a moment!" 

Frantically Kabu motions for Tea to get off the bed and mouths "hide" as she does so. Only once she runs down the hall to the bathroom does he throw on a robe to open the door for the two other gym leaders. 

He's met with two very suspicious stares. 

"Kabu, in the decade I've known you you haven't missed a single of our runs whether you're sick or the weather is bloody awful." Nessa says folding her arms like a scolding parent. Usually Kabu was in her position and now understood why it was so uncomfortable. "So what is it?"

Before Kabu can formulate an excuse Milo's eyes widen while looking over Kabu's shoulder.

"I think you mean  _ who  _ is it."

Milo points behind Kabu drawing both of their attention. Tea's bag and clothes were still on the floor next to the bed. Nessa gasps and her face lights up. 

"Oh my God, someone finally tamed the flame!" She cheers clapping giddily. "Where is she? I want to meet her!" 

"No, absolutely not. You know I always enjoy seeing you, but I need you to leave so I can start my day." 

"We can go get breakfast!" Milo pipes up. "You can bring your girlfriend too!"

Kabu feels the tips of his ears get warm. "She isn't my girlfriend, we just met... properly.”

"Yeah right," Nessa scoffs. "You definitely are not the kind of bloke who hooks up anymore. You're blushing! Whoever she is she's got you good."

Kabu rolls his eyes. As unwilling as he was to admit it openly; she hit the nail on the head. 

"It's... Complicated right now. I'd like to enjoy the rest of the morning with her before I go train. I'll catch up with you two later."

Reluctantly, they leave after pestering a little more. He shuts the door and sighs. "Tea, they're gone." she pops around the corner. "They saw your bag so they know I'm seeing someone." 

"I heard. So is that what we're doing?" Kabu raises an eyebrow. " _ Seeing each other _ ?" She emphasizes with air quotes. 

"I did promise you dinner." He wraps his arms around her waist. "And I do plan to deliver on that promise." 

Tea let's herself be pulled in to the embrace laying her hands and head on his chest. "What about the media?" 

Kabu pauses. That was going to be an issue he wasn't too fond thinking of. Especially now that Nessa and Milo knew about his escapades word would spread quickly. "Theres nothing scandalous about going out to dinner, we should be fine." He kisses the top of her head for reassurance. It's seems to help as she melts into him immediately. 

"So, about that date... See you tonight?" She says expectantly. Kabu laughs. 

"Such an impatient girl." He jokingly dotes on her. Kabu enjoyed having to bend slightly to press a kiss to her lips; Something he hasn't had to do for a while. "I'll pick you up at 8:00."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the slow burn continues! I considered getting to business in this chapter, but I felt it was too soon after meeting to do so. Don't worry, I will still be providing plenty of that good stuff!
> 
> Follow my Twitter where I share Kabu stuff all the time!: @T_ScienceWitch  
> I also have Tumblr: the-sciencewitch


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet and by far the hardest to write. I had to rewrite it a few times until I got to something I liked. 
> 
> Your comments keep me motivated! Thank you for the support but unfortunately I don't have any more pre written chapters. I'm still gonna try my hardest to get them out weekly!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kabu managed to sneak Tea out an employee exit parting with a quick kiss. Both had other agendas for the day and needed time to ready themselves for the date. 

While Kabu trained, Tea made the trek back to Wedgehurst to endure a scolding from Sonia. 

And quite the scolding she got. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Was what she was met with upon arrival at the lab. "First you tell me you're meeting some stranger, you go to the mines at night which are a safety hazard to begin with, _then_ you don't come home! What if you were kidnapped or something?!" 

Tea rolls her eyes. "Sonia please, anyone trying to kidnap me has to deal with my Pokemon which no one has done successfully before. I stayed with the person I was meeting for the night. The reason I wasn't home was because Motostroke station was closed by the chairwoman."

"You didn't tell anyone that. You know that if Hop and Leon were here they would have been worried sick. They'd have tried to go after you. And what about your ' friend' ?" 

"The station was overrun with people who wanted to leave. He and I had to handle it."

Sonia scoffed. "That isn't your responsibility! That's the gym leaders job!"

"Exactly!" 

Sonia raised an eyebrow and paused seemingly putting two and two together. "You were meeting with Mr. Kabu?"

Tea glances away hiding her reddening face. "I-I left my jacket at the mine a few nights ago after running into him. I went to the mines to get it back from him. He walked me back to the station where we found the mess."

"Okay, okay I guess that makes sense." She says finally admitting defeat. The young professor sighed and rubbed her eyes. "At least you were safe."

"Yes, he was very... kind to let me stay the night. His room at the gym is much closer to where I'm out on the field than trekking from home." 

It seemed like Sonia was contemplating something before rushing back towards her office. "Do what you need to do. It's not like you're on the clock or anything!"

Being a Saturday, Tea decided to head home for today and sort of process everything that's occurred. She releases her Salandit which crawls onto her shoulder and starts to walk. 

As insane as these few days have been she almost feels like it's the most exciting thing that has happened in a while. In a way, she was involved in a scandal; just not released to the public yet. Kabu was very quick to ask her on a date. Were there ulterior motives? If they had had sex this morning would she still be seeing him tonight? It was unclear. He seemed to be so genuine and understanding, and much less stoic than when in public. Having a public relationship may skew that image. 

Who was she kidding, this wasn't a relationship! It's been two days of taboo fun that would most likely become a short fling and he would toss her aside.

Now wasn't the time to think about that. Once she reaches Route 1 she begins hunting for a shiny Wooloo to take her mind off of things. 

After a few hours of no luck, Tea retreats to her home in frustrated defeat. Once she steps in, instinctively she looks to the clock. 

7:21pm. 

"SHIT!" She yells to no one. Sal hops off her shoulders as she dashes upstairs to her room. Her distraction may have worked a little too well, it was just past 3:00 when she left the lab. 

After taking what was probably the fastest shower in her life and shaving her legs she realized she had no idea what kind of place they were going to. She decides to shoot a text to Kabu. 

Tea: 

    * What should I wear? 



Kabu:

    * Whatever you would like 



Tea:

    * Where are we going?



Kabu: 

    * Secret. 



Tea:

    * (-_-;)



Tea got no other response after that. So, she went with her gut and wore a dress from Kalos; a high waisted dress with a black collared top and red pleated bottom. She coupled that with black over the knee socks and boots. Standing in front of her mirror, she realized that black and red would seem strangely tailored to Kabu's fire type interest which could come off as odd. 

"That it, I have to change." Tea whined. Before she could manage to get off anything, there was a knock at the door. 

It was 7:50. 

Of course he's early. Tea's hair was still damp and had no makeup on. 

"The door is open!" She yells. "Just wait in the sitting room, I'll be right down." The door opens and shuts assuming Kabu followed her directions.

Now, five past eight, Tea stood at the top of the stairs breathing deep to calm the nervous jitters. Once seemingly relaxed she descends to the sitting room and finds Kabu waving a PokeToy around for Sally happily snapping at it. She stood for a moment and watched Kabu's passion for Pokemon at work. 

"She used to eat those all the time you know, watch your hand." Tea says at last. His head turned toward her and his eyes lit up. In his distraction Salandit knocked the toy from his hands and carried it to somewhere else in the house. 

"Well, it looks like one of us has to change." Kabu teases. Just as Tea had feared, her and Kabu were indeed matching. He was fairly dressed up in a red turtleneck and tailored black slacks with a long black peacoat similar to his bench coat laid on the arm of the sofa. To Tea's pleasure, he also wore his glasses. "And it won't be me."

Tea rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I don't think so. I'm already running late as it is." Kabu chuckled shortly in return coming over to pet her cheek. 

"You look gorgeous." His expression is soft when he moves in to kiss her. It was intended to just be a greeting, but progressed for a little longer than anticipated when she clutched to his shirt. Kabu puts a hand to the small of her back to draw her against him and tips her back. The other slides up to the short hair at the scruff of her neck pulling slightly making her whine into his mouth. 

His tongue traced her bottom lip lightly and swept inside around her tongue. She chased him, but was evaded just so slightly to tease. Kabu receded ending the kiss with a hard grip of her bottom lip between his coming off with a wet pop. 

Tea pulls away dazed from the kiss. "You're really good at that." She says readjusting herself. Kabu winks and does the same. 

A few moments later they leave the house Kabu with a guiding hand once again on the small of her back. Waiting patiently outside sits Kabu's Arcanine rolling a Wooloo around with his nose. 

"Mouka! Leave the Wooloo alone!" At the sound of its name Mouka looks at his trainer giving Wooloo the chance to roll off to the rest of the herd. Kabu jogged ahead lecturing his Pokemon about leaving the poor things alone. Tea could only laugh at the doting fatherly tone he used. Mouka just looked confused. In all honesty, the Wooloo was probably having just as much fun as he was. Her, Hop, and Leon used to roll them around all the time when she first moved here. She tells Kabu this as she walks over. 

"Even still, Mouka tends to forget how big he is before playing with other Pokemon. We don't need to add a trip to the Pokemon Center to the itinerary for tonight." 

"We have an itinerary?" Tea questions while slipping on her leather jacket. 

"Not much," Kabu says getting Mouka to calm down before returning him to his Pokéball. “I have a reservation for 9:30." He holds his hand out to her. She starts to feel warm at how dramatically romantic this all seems to be. After taking his hand he places it through his other folded arm walking like they did on the way to Motostroke the night before. 

They make it to Wedgehurst just in time to catch the 8:30 train. The cart they had gotten on had hardly any people in it. A small child recognizes them as they walk past and eagerly asks for a photo that they gladly accept after the mothers persistent apologies. 

The picture comes out very nicely. So nice in fact she had the mother SkyDrop the photo to her. Before they could leave the little boy pipes up. 

"Is he your granddad?"

There's a pause. Kabu's face goes scarlet as Tea bursts out laughing. The mother puts her hand over her son's mouth in horror and apologizes even more profusely. The poor boy doesn't even know what he did wrong. 

Kabu coughs trying to cover up his own embarrassment. "N-no. She's a friend of mine. Have a good night."

He pulls Tea away who is still clutching at her stomach trying desperately to get over the fit of giggles. They cross over to another car that's empty and sit across from one another in a booth. 

"It's these bloody glasses- I told you they age me!" Kabu goes to take off the offensive eyewear, but Tea whines in protest. 

"No, they look so good on you," She drags out the no. Then her expression goes wicked. "granddad."

Kabu curses and bangs his fist on the table as Tea starts laughing once more. 

"You're gonna regret that." Kabu growls out once she calms down. 

"Oh?" Tea replies, interest peaked immediately. "don't like granddad? How about Pops? Pappy? Gramps?" Kabu has his head pressed against his palms leaning over the table on his elbows. 

"I'm warning you sweetheart..."

"What about..." She pretends to be deep in thought, but she knew exactly what she was doing. It was a risk, but the reward would be so much greater. " _Daddy_?"

There's a sharp intake of air on the opposite side of the table. Then silence. Kabu looks up at an angle where his eyes are hooded. His pupils were blown up and practically blazing. Tea felt warmer under his lustful gaze. His breathing is heavy. 

"You're playing with fire here love." Kabu purrs. 

Tea's smile is sweet, but knowing. "I can take a little heat." 

During the debacle, she managed to slip off one of her boots and trailed her foot up his calf, then slowly back down. Kabu's legs spread. She takes this as permission to climb further up along his muscular thighs. He breathed in, and exhaled with a hum. 

Then she made contact with his cock. Instead of teasing like before, she presses right up against it feeling him twitch. He groans. 

"N-normally feet weird me out, but-"

"Shshshshsh don't think about it, just relax."

Kabu does relax. His furrowed brows returned to normal, and he leaned back against the seat. The sounds he had been trying to hold in came out in a slew of breathy curses and quiet moans. 

"I don't think I'm going to be able to get you off." Tea says after a few minutes of rubbing and flexing against him. As much as she was reveling in his deep, breathy song she had teased far too long. And there was no way he could finish with just her foot, he was a grown man after all! So much she could do but so little time. She looked out the window and could see Hammerlocke coming up quick. "Do you want me to get under the table and-"

"No, no it's fine." Kabu breathes his response backing himself away from her leg. "Cold air should get rid of it." 

A voice rang over the speakers moments later announcing that they were about to reach Hammerlocke, which she was grateful for. The sexual tension was suffocating. 

After pulling into the station Kabu once again took the lead keeping a hand on Tea's back. For a man who wanted to keep the media out of this he was very touchy in public. She didn't mind as much as she thought she would. 

He led them through the streets with practiced ease until reaching a portion of the castle previously closed off. What was once just stone had been remodeled into a Kalosian Café. It really had been a while since she had been to Hammerlocke. Much too busy with lab work to make the trip. 

The sign above the door read  Café Fleur de Lis.  Tea tried to remember why the name was so familiar while Kabu spoke to the hostess up front. After a small discussion Kabu beckoned her to follow and they were brought to two plush chairs in front of a large window overlooking the Wild Area cloaked in a clear sky full of stars. 

"Wow..." 

Kabu grunts in agreement having already sat down to look at the menu. Tea expression softens seeing Kabu with his reading glasses again after the incident. He really looked so distinguished and mature. Why would he be taking out someone like her?

"So, uh... Do you do this kind of thing often?" 

Kabu raises an eyebrow peering over the menu. "Yes, cafés are a convenient place to meet with friends and such. I'm not really one for coffee but-"

"No not that," she interjects. "I mean... D-dates with younger people and such. Taking a girl out for a night then sleeping with her." She rushed out the last sentence in a more quiet tone. Kabu blinked a few times processing the question. 

Before he could answer the waitress came to the table. "Good evening you two. Kabu, it's been a while. It's good to see you with someone new! Your usual I take it?" 

"Yes, thank you Liz." 

"And for you, miss?"

Tea orders chocolate strawberry crepes and a decaf chai tea. The waitress takes the order and leaves politely leaving an air of awkward tension between her and Kabu. 

"It's not what you-"

"So I'm not the first girl you've taken here, am I?" She really had no reason to be upset. It would be completely understandable to take a new girl to a place you've been, but yet Tea couldn't ignore the pit forming in her stomach. 

Kabu sighs and takes off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

"Unless you consider Raihan and the occasional other league members my  dates then your answer is no. Raihan and I come here more frequently because we enjoy exhibition matches against one another. And he also lives here."

Now she just felt silly. It made sense after all, exhibition matches were frequently held as non televised events on off season to keep income flowing consistently. 

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you." She says after a moments thought. "It's beginning to hit me how insane this is. I figured it couldn't just be me."

"None taken," Kabu smiles. "I can assure you I'm just as surprised as you are. It's been a long time since I've been on a proper date. Never gave myself the time." He looks out the window thoughtfully, but Tea keeps her gaze on him. 

She's only broken out of the trance when Liz arrives back at the table carrying two drinks. 

"Two decaf chai teas, milk and sugar is on the side, and I brought over the cinnamon for you too Kabu. Enjoy!" They politely thank her. 

"Your usual is also chai?" Tea asks taking a sip out of her drink. 

Kabu shakes his head. "My usual is whatever the person I'm with gets. You can tell a lot about a person by what they drink. However, chai is one of my favorites." He smiles at her warmly. She's turned towards him giving her full attention. It was quite cute how enamored she was. 

"Well, what does a chai tea say about me?" Tea asks while adding the extras to the drink. She adds not one, not two, but four spoonfuls of sugar and a splash of milk. His eyes widen at the amount of sugar. 

"I can see you are incredibly sweet, and light hearted," Kabu himself adds half a teaspoon of sugar and an even smaller splash of milk. Additionally, a light dusting of cinnamon. "but passionate and unique. People can be surprised at how much flavor you have." 

"Really?" She says with a smirk creeping onto her face. Then turns her attention back outside the window. "Very interesting." 

From then on the conversation was light both seeming perfectly content in enjoying each other's company. Kabu retold stories of his childhood growing up in Hoenn while Tea spoke about growing up in Sinnoh before her parents separated and she ended up in Galar with her mom. That was also short lived as the food had finally arrived. Tea had her crepes and Kabu had gotten some kind of egg dish preaching the importance of protein in your daily diet. 

She felt herself being watched while she ate and looked up to see Kabu blatantly staring at her across the table. "Do I have something on my face?" She jokes. 

"As a matter of fact, you do." Kabu leans towards her and kisses the corner of her mouth tongue poking out just slightly. Tea turned bright red as he hums pleasantly. "Tastes even sweeter from your lips."

"T-there's people around!" Tea tried to argue, but couldn't stop from laughing softly. There wasnt anything on her face. She could see her reflection in his glasses, but after teasing him on the train there was no reason he couldn't have this win. "You could have just told me."

"Where's the fun in that? I just adore how red you get when you're embarrassed." He grinned wolfishly when her gaze dropped, the color deepening slightly. 

The café had mostly cleared out leaving only a few patrons scattered around. He thought one pair, a blonde woman and a man with a backwards cap, looked familiar, but he couldn't place from where. Her phone was pointed in their direction, but it was probably the way she was sitting. Definitely not intentional. 

At least he had hoped so. 

They made eye contact over her phone and that's when he figured it out. Any color he may have had in his face drained. 

"We have to go." Kabu takes out his wallet and throws fifty Poképounds on the table. " _ Now _ ." 

"Oh, uh, okay?" Tea gets up to get her coat on. Kabu just grabs her arm tightly and pulls her towards the exit. "W- _woah_! Kabu hold on-!" She tries but he's not listening. As he drags her along she's trying to get him to let go saying to slow down or that he was hurting her, but again he was not listening. Once they get a couple blocks away she finally wretches her arm out of his grip and stops. 

"Kabu, what the  _ hell _ is going on?" Tea all but yells at him while rubbing her wrist. 

The older man sighs defeatedly. "Did you see that blonde woman sitting on the other side of the café? She was behind you, but was there when we came in."

"Maybe? I don't know I really hadn't been paying attention. So what? Is she and ex or something?"

"No, worse." He turns towards Tea, his eyes are blazing something fierce. "She's a reporter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I love cliffhangers ;)
> 
> Follow my Tumblr and Twitter if you wanna talk about the fic! 
> 
> Tumblr: the-sciencewitch  
> Twitter: T_ScienceWitch


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took twice as long as I planned, I've been in a bit of a funk emotionally and this stuff is hard to write sometimes. I hope it's worth the wait!

They take a Corviknight Taxi back to Postwick in sullen silence. This was basically the one thing they didn't want to happen. Maybe they could have played off their relationship as platonic, but there was no telling what kind of pictures that reporter may have gotten. Only time would tell. 

Tea invites Kabu inside to discuss what's going on in closed quarters. Both were now extremely paranoid about everything around them. 

"So, what now?" Tea is on the couch with her Salandit curled up in her lap. Kabu has been staring out the window thoughtfully for a while now brows furrowed in concentration. It had started to snow on the way back from Hammerlocke and it was beginning to pick up. 

"We wait until the rumors begin. There's no use in starting anything ourselves." He was in a pensive state. Nothing could prepare them for when or how it was going to get out. 

Tea laughs shortly. "So much for 'seeing where this goes'." She quotes him sadly. 

"I don't want this to be over. But I'm not sure how we can continue. One public figure seeing someone isn't usually a big deal, but two seeing each other becomes a whole new ordeal. Especially at your status." He finally turns to look at her.

"At least we have tonight." Her eyes are starting to water. 

Kabu joins her on the couch, and pulls her flush to his side pressing a kiss to her temple. The movement caused Salandit to scurry off giving Kabu the opportunity to scoop Tea up into his lap. "How about we make the most of it then? We were interrupted this morning." She nods with a smile breaking through her sadness. 

Holding her bridal style he flips their position on the sofa so she's laying down across it and Kabu is crawling up her body until he's looming over her like a predator that's caught its prey. Tea reaches up to remove his glasses. Once she does, he pins her hands above her head. 

"Leave those up there love, I don't want you moving a muscle. Daddy's going to take good care of you." She whimpered as he spoke trailing his hands down her chest. He bent forward and nipped at her jawline following up with a slew of kisses to nurture the bites. 

"Y-you don't actually have to call yourself that." 

"But you like it, I can tell." Kabu popped the first button undone on her dress. "And I love how you blush when I tease you." Then the second. "I wonder... Does that blush go any further?" And finally the third. He pulls apart the sides of the top and finds a red, black, and green plaid bra pushing her supple breasts together to create magnificent cleavage. 

The warm flush had spread down underneath contradictory to the gooseflesh from being exposed. Kabu groped her chest kneading the soft flesh. They fit perfectly in his hands. Tea goes to unclip the bra, but he stops her. 

"Not yet, sweetheart. I want to enjoy all of this layer by layer." Tea settled back before Kabu hoisted up her hips to reach for the zipper of the dress to finally slide it off. And to his pleasure, he found the underwear matched the bra. 

"Seems like I wasn't the one with an agenda tonight." Kabu smirks at how she shys away. Caught red-handed. 

"Hey, why am I the only one getting naked?" Tea pouts at him and folds her arms over her chest. "No titties for you until I see some skin." Kabu rolls his eyes and sits back pulling the turtleneck off in one go.

Tea takes this chance to pounce at the vulnerable gym leader. Not enough to push him over, but enough so she can settle herself in his lap. He's caught off guard, but not enough to make him lose his focus. 

"If you wanted to get in my lap you only had to ask." He chides playfully. 

"Best seat in the house." Tea winks before drawing Kabu in to a kiss as sloppy as it is hot. Neither holds back any sounds they make finally being completely alone. 

Kabu isn't very vocal- more akin to grunt or groan. Very sultry and warm. Tea, on the other hand, puts on a show like she's on camera. Everything ranging from high pitched mewls to deep moaned expletives. Hands roamed each other's bodies; Tea focusing on his sculpted torso and back reveling in the feel of firm muscle. The tattoos that wrapped around his arms and across his shoulders were easy to trace and mesmerized her. She wanted to explore every inch and commit it to memory. Kabu had his hands trailing up and down her back and sides before coming down to smack her arse with just enough sting to feel good. A yelp turned into a moan as he kneaded the now tender flesh softly. Much like her breasts, they were the perfect handful. 

He uses this momentum to get Tea's hips rocking. His cock is straining against the fly of his slacks begging for some stimulation. Luckily, she takes notice as well and bites her lip. 

"Want to help me down there, angel?" She nods excitedly and scoots down onto her knees to undo the fly. As much as she would love to tease and take it slow she had been waiting too long for this moment. She's even too impatient to remove his trousers lower than his knees

Unsurprisingly, Kabu just wore black boxer briefs underneath, but Tea was much more interested in bulge she had released. It was definitely a good sized cock. Of course, Kabu's wouldn't be the first she's seen or touched, but this is the one she actually _wanted_ to see. The one that matters.

And all she wanted was to have it in her mouth. 

She rubs at the head pleased with the dampness of the material. Kabu's eyes flutter shut and his head tips back. This encouraged her to pull the waistband down exposing him fully, but she pauses once she sees the whole thing. 

"You have your dick pierced?" 

Kabu coughs. Tea is staring at the six steel balls in rows of two lining the bottom side of his shaft. 

"That's uh- a result of teenage rebellion unfortunately. I gained popularity after coming to Galar and was too worried about my image to have them taken out. I suppose it's about time I- oh!"

Kabu jumped as Tea bent forward and licked a stripe right over the piercings. She held the base in a fist stroking the bottom half just holding his cock against her cheek. 

"That's so hot. I didn't think you could get any hotter and here you are hiding a Jacob's Ladder from me." She kisses the side of his cock looking up at him with lidded eyes. Kabu's heart races and he feels a bead of sweat descend from his forehead. "If you had those removed I would be absolutely devastated." She licks them again.

 _"F-fuck_ , alright I won't touch them just do that again." Kabu breathes out in a hurry. Tea obliges him. 

"I've never done this properly before, tell me if I'm doing something wrong, okay?" Kabu goes to question the remark but it's interrupted by a low groan as he is enveloped by warm, wet heat. 

Tea spends some time swirling her tongue around the head and stroking the length first to build up some slick before beginning to lower herself onto him. The sound of Kabu's breathing getting heavier is music to her ears as she bobs her head faster adding more pressure with her tongue. She pulls off almost entirely to suck hard on the head reveling in the salty tinge of pre cum on her tongue before taking him to the back of her throat. 

Kabu's hand tangles into her hair as he moans out her name pushing down further and holding her there as he cums. A combination of hitting the gag reflex and the bitter taste of cum makes Tea pull off sharply. She flinches as she's hit in the face not too far from the eye.

“Sorry love,” Kabu pants, chuckling lightly. “Was that really your first time giving head?” She nods wiping the excess cum off her cheek. His head tips back on the sofa and stares at the ceiling. “ _Incredible_.” 

Tea leaves for a moment to wipe off her face and returns to find Kabu still resting. She moves around the room to find something to wear to bed. As she bends to pick up a shirt she's startled by the arms that wrap around her waist. 

“We aren't finished yet, my dear.” Kabu purrs. His hands roave over her body kneading untoned flesh and kissing her neck. Suddenly, he hoists the young champion over his shoulder making her yelp in surprise followed by laughter. 

“Kabu! Cut it out!” She cries between laughter. He carries her down the hall to where he correctly assumed her bedroom would be. He drops her down on the bed unceremoniously and climbs over her. 

Finally, he unclasped her bra and tosses is over his shoulder to the floor. Out of impulse, she crosses her arms over her chest nervously. Kabu grabs one hand and brings it to his lips. 

"You are so beautiful," he says between kisses on each knuckle. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Maybe," Tea replies before moving her other arm off her chest putting it over her head. "but I’m not sure how much I believe them." 

A flash of burning determination erupts in Kabu's eyes mixing with the already present lust. "Tell me if I'm going too far. I want to show you just how beautiful I think you are." She nods again, throat bobbing as this new drive was almost frightening, but very sexy. 

Kabu pins Tea's hands above her head and firmly captures her lips. He runs his hands down her arms to grope her chest. She arches into the touch tipping her head back so Kabu moves to her neck. He licks down the column tweaking her nipples at the same time. 

"F-fuck!" Tea moans after he bites her neck. Kabu groans and smirks against her skin. 

"Can't handle the heat, sweetheart?" He purrs in her ear. She pouted at him and gives a disgruntled whine, but can't respond otherwise. Kabu’s warm, low chuckle penetrates her heart beating heavily in her chest.

Tea squirms when Kabu sucks one of her nipples into his mouth lathing over it with his tongue. He alternates between the two twisting one between his thumb and forefinger until both are red and perky. 

“Kabu, m-more!” he looks up at her, replacing his mouth with his other hand replicating the ministration. Tea is gripping the sheets with one hand and biting the knuckle of the other. He gently coos taking her knuckle away and kissing it softly. He laces their fingers together lightly trailing his other hand down her torso dancing circles just above the elastic of her panties. 

“Is this what you want my dear?” He whispered next to her ear amused by the erratic twitching of her hips- a sensitive area apparently. Tea nods furiously and whines when Kabu finally slides his hand underneath. He has to coax her legs to open gently pawing at her folds. Once they open, he slots one of his legs between them to keep her from clenching together again. His middle finger prods at her hole, Kabu reveling in how riled up she was getting from being teased. 

Finally, he pushes inward and Tea could almost black out from relief that he's moved on from teasing. She practically does, but Kabu keeps her grounded by kissing her. He's somehow alternating between pressing his palm against her clit and fucking her with his finger. 

Once Kabu feels as though she's thoroughly worked up he moves to settle between her legs and drags her panties off and removing his own bottoms as he goes. He presses kisses over the newly exposed area pushing Tea’s legs against her. Some of her slick glistens on her lips and Kabu smirks as he drags his fingers up her sex collecting a layer of her fluid. He reaches up and puts them to Tea’s mouth, which she gladly cleans off. 

“You're absolutely dripping down here.” He stated matter of factly withdrawing his fingers. “How could I resist eating you out right now?” 

Tea gasps as Kabu’s warm tongue is pressed flat against her pussy as he licks a slow stripe upwards. The sounds continue while he tongues at her hole indulging in the taste of the young girl before him. He sneaks a finger in halfway through probing around expertly filling the air with wet noises. Of course he doesn't forget about her clit; he sucks and laps at it while fingering her making his job a bit more challenging as she writhes above. Kabu lived a good challenge.

By this time, Kabu is hardeninging yet again. The display before him being too much to hold back from pumping his own cock back to stiffness. When his tongue joins his fingers, it's enough for Tea to moan out a number of obscenities cumming with Kabu's face between her legs. Once she comes down, he looks up at her with lips glistening with her orgasm. He licks his lips first before Tea pounces and has her tongue in his mouth devouring both her own flavor and his. 

“I want you to fuck me.” She says almost urgently once they break for air. “If tonight is the last night we are going to see each other I want this to happen. I want you to take my virginity.”

Kabu sighs and pressed their foreheads together, the gravity of the situation settling in. “Are you sure, Tea? You want your first time with an old man like me?” 

“Kabu I-” he kisses her. “I've wanted this for so long.” Another kiss. “I have never been so sure of anything in my life.” They make eye contact and he knows she means it. The older man scoops her up into his arms just to turn and place her against the pillows.

"Do you have any condoms?" Tea shakes her head. In all honesty, neither of them planned on taking it this far tonight. Kabu had been weighing on the idea of bringing a condom, but abandoned the idea after remembering Tea's inexperience and wanting to remain chivalrous by not screwing on the first date. 

"I’m on birth control." She says interrupting his thoughts. He would have missed it with how quietly she spoke. "A-and I've been tested. I'm clean. We can forget a condom if it's okay with you..." Her voice tapers towards the end of her proposal and Kabu is quite shocked. For a virgin, she had really gone through a lot to protect herself. She must trust him quite a lot of she'd be willing to go raw. 

"I'm clean as well. I've had a vasectomy for about twelve years now, so I think we will be alright." He was still hesitant, worrying about the possibility of an improbable pregnancy and the health risks and such. As if sensing this, Tea reaches over and puts a hand on Kabu's thigh mustering up the best bedroom eyes she can and lures him back to the head of the mattress. 

They take a similar position as before, Kabu kissing Tea while rubbing her sex building up more lubrication. She moans when he moves to grind himself along her folds, the metal bulbs from his piercings adding a new sensation while rubbing against her clit. 

When he positions himself at her entrance, Kabu looks up at Tea one more time. Her skin is flushed and covered in love bites and bruises. He grabs one of her hands and locks their grasp together against the sheets. 

"I'm putting it in, okay?" 

She nods. Kabu starts pushing forward into wet heat groaning at the tightness. Tea whimpers from the sensitivity of the orgasm from moments before and squeezed his hand tighter. The fire leader was thicker than any toy she had used before. The hand caressing her thigh makes her feel less afraid about the pain. She opens her eyes to see Kabu searching for any signs of discomfort even though it was just the tip. 

"M-more," she pants. With the okay, Kabu obliges reaching the first set of piercings that pop in with relative ease. 

"You're so bloody tight," The gym leader moans pressing kisses to her stomach and chest. "so tight and hot. You're doing so well for me." 

The encouragement only makes Tea hotter than she already is, now taking the initiative to wrap her legs around Kabu's waist pulling him in deeper until he bottoms out with an animalistic groan. The additional stretch is more than she expected, she screws her eyes shut and bits her lip to stop from making any pained noises. Kabu grabs her face in both his hands and strokes her cheeks calming her enough to look at him. 

"There we go sweetheart, we're all the way in. You take my cock so well," His expression is soft despite the lewdness of his words. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you." 

Tea could barely think now, the sensations being completely new. Kabu filled her entirely, but not too much to where it hurts. She had thought about her first time on many occasions and knew just what she wanted. 

"I want to show me how much you want me." 

Kabu nods pulling out almost entirely and presses Tea's legs back to touch her chest. When he pushes himself back in he hits a spot Tea hadn't even considered would feel so good. He captures her lips before starting to thrust slowly, yet powerfully inside. Tea's arms come around to scratch his shoulders as her eyes roll back in ecstasy. 

"Does that feel good? Tell me how you feel."

"F-fuck yes! Oh god it feels s-so good!" She whines. Kabu spreads her legs apart and leans back to watch himself glide into her effortlessly. 

"Play with yourself sweetheart, I want to watch you cum on my cock." He gets out between panting, getting close once again. Tea follows his instructions, one hand rubbing her clit and the other tangling in her hair, the sensations became too much to handle. Moments later she's clenching around him moaning his name as she reaches orgasm for the second time. 

Kabu continues with his tender pace picking up only as he feels himself teetering on the edge. He's looking down at Tea who remains in a state of post coital bliss, and the soft, tight wetness of her spent pussy is almost enough on its own. He is about to pull out until her eyes open half lidded and a lazy smile breaks out on her face as she whispers-

" _I want you to cum inside me._ "

A few more stuttering thrusts and Kabu releases into her quivering body. After a moment he lets her legs fall to the bed around him while they both recover before pulling out with a pleased sigh watching as the cum starts to leak out of her. 

"Absolutely stunning," Kabu says, fishing his Rotophone out of his discarded trousers to take a picture. "My beautiful, sexy girl." 

Tea smiles, and even poses for the camera a bit trying to mimic what she's seen of Raihan's saucier photoshoots. He kisses her and excuses himself for a moment returning with a warm cloth and water. Laying beside her on the bed, he wipes her off, not letting her lift a finger to even hold the cup of water. She climbs under the covers once he finishes nuzzling into the pillows feeling completely satisfied. 

"Do you mind if I shower?" Kabu asks sitting on the edge of the bed. Tea has no complaints and sleepily tells him the general direction of the bathroom and to use whatever he needs. "Would you like to join me?" Was his next question. 

She ponders for a moment with a drawn out hum formulating an answer. "Nah, too sleepy." 

Kabu feels like he was struck by a headbutt right in his chest. The fiery gym leader could feel his heart almost burst at the soft, almost innocent tone of her voice. He tries to banish that thought as this is the grown woman he just had passionate sex with, but the hard pounding in his chest was the nail in the coffin that he may just be falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the moment of Truth has arrived! 3,400 words of sweet sweet lovin'. 
> 
> I'll try to have the next chapter up on time, but I also wanna work on some one shots for this pair too (especially for Valentine's Day ;) )
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, and if you want to talk to me about it my social medias are as follows:
> 
> Tumblr: the-sciencewitch  
> Twitter: @T_ScienceWitch


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of background and plenty of fluff before the big plot happens!!!

It's only been three days. 

They had only really met three days ago and already he was getting attached to her. What was the matter with him! A normal person would consider this borderline obsessive, but for Kabu it just felt... _Right_. 

Kabu sighs once he closes the bathroom door behind him. This was something so unfamiliar to him after being alone for so long. He steps underneath the hot water and takes a deep breath recounting what has happened over these few days. His heart still pounds in his head and he can't help but think he was having a case of what the kids call "post-nut clarity".

He just deflowered a twenty year old girl who was the most skilled trainer in the region. The same girl who saved the region as an adolescent.

And now she was laying in her bed, soundly sleeping, waiting for a man old enough to be mistaken as her grandfather to join her. 

The presence of guilt began to creep in. It wasn't even about the bad press they were inevitably about to face, he felt like he was taking something from her. He's not young anymore, and Tea being so young left so many opportunities for her in terms of partnerships. A part of Kabu's life he had long accepted to be behind him. 

"You're being selfish, Kabu. Get a hold of yourself!" He grits out, hitting the wall with his fist a bit more forceful than necessary. 

"Everything okay in there?" Tea's voice startled him enough to almost slip. The door cracked open just a bit. 

"I'm fine, yes, thank you. Dropped a bottle, that's all."

"Okay..." She says with a hint of suspicion. "Just wanted to make sure you did fall and hurt your old man bones."

" _Hilarious_."

The girl giggles and shuts the door leaving a small crack to let out the steam and went back to the bedroom. At least he hopes so. 

After a quick washdown Kabu shuts off the water and towel dries to the best of his ability. He smelt like honey and lavender and it made his heart soar. 

When putting his boxer shorts back on he uncovers his phone finding he received an email from the Chairwoman not very long ago. 

\- Kabu,

Reminder that the pre-season press conference for the league is tomorrow morning at 10am at Motostroke Stadium. Please have the gym open at 9am. 

Thank you,

\- C.O.

With all the excitement of the past few days he had completely forgotten about this conference. He assumed the Chairwoman wouldn't consider rescheduling on such short notice. Well, he's already dug his grave, he may as well lay in it. 

When he gets back to the bedroom Tea is sitting upright hugging her knees while staring intently at her Rotophone. 

"Something already?" He says pulling the phone to be a bit more than an inch away from face. 

She shakes her head. "Not yet. I was just looking. Couldn't sleep." 

Kabu stands to the side of the bed and pushes his damp hair from his face. 

"I should get going."

Tea's head shoots up, eyes full of hurt. Kabu tries to avoid her gaze because he knew if he looked it would break his calm reserve. Those eyes could make him do anything. "Why?"

"I have to open the gym tomorrow morning for an early press conference I forgot about. I'm not sure how much publicity is going to come out of this and I don't want to drag you into it any more than I already have." The last part comes out quiet. Nothing is said for a moment or two, but it felt like hours before Tea spoke up. 

"Do you regret doing this?"

"No!" He replies immediately. "I don't think that's the right word. I think I feel more..."

"Guilty?" 

Kabu huffs a laugh. She could read him like a book. 

"Yes, I feel guilty. I've come to my senses and realized just how damaging my greedy actions could be."

Tea shakes her head and laughs venomously. "Greedy? You think you're the one being greedy!? Kabu, you sweet man. I have been completely enamored with you since I was seven. Sure, it was more that I looked up to you and then once about fifteen hit it got physical."

The gym leaders was rendered speechless by her admission. 

"You feel guilty about me being so young, right?." No response. "Of course it is. Let me guess; 'you're too naive to know what you really want, I'm robbing you of your youth, It's going to ruin your reputation' and all that other stuff. Am I right Kabu?"

He pauses, her mockery of him being spot-on. It's like she heard his thoughts while he was in the shower or that she's heard it before. He starts to respond, but is cut off sharply. 

"That's what I thought. Look, unless you want to be called a pedophile you should try treating me like the adult I am. I’ve been through more than people know. I’m more mature than you think I am." Her tone is red hot with repressed anger. 

The pedophile comment angers him for a moment before he realizes she's right. No one else is going to see her as the independent young adult she is if he can't even trust her decisions. 

"You're right, I'm sorry," Kabu says coming to sit on the bed and holds her hand in his own. "it feels like three days is a very short time to consider whether or not you want to be with me." He feels her physically de-stress just by how she held his hand. 

Tea pauses, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "Kabu, do you think we're moving too fast?"

Kabu shrugged sheepishly weighing the question in his head. "I'm... Not so sure to be honest. I haven't been in a serious relationship in about thirty five years. Pacing isn't something I'm very familiar with." She gives him a weird look, obviously curious but wasn't going to pry if it was a sensitive topic. "The last girl I was with left me to join an eco-terrorist organization. She even became an Admin, or so I've heard."

"Team Magma? I've read about that incident before but never knew anyone directly involved." 

"Yes, that's the one. I left Hoenn during its peak. She tried to get me to join them, but I refused. Messing with the natural order of things was a disaster waiting to happen." He looked off into the distance reminiscing about that time. "I wonder how she's doing these days." 

"To be honest, she's probably still in prison."

Kabu laughs and brings Tea's hand to his lips to kiss. Then his face switched to a very serious expression. "You're not going to turn on me to join a terrorist group, are you?"

Tea laughs and climbs into Kabu's lap arms supporting her around his neck. "Oh Kabu, I wouldn't dream of it. After all, I've always belonged to you. Long before it was legal anyways." She squished his cheeks lightly with a free hand while she spoke very clearly being overly dramatic. 

Kabu makes a sound of mock disgust at the last comment making them both laugh and embrace further. They kiss tenderly. Tea tips his head down to kiss his forehead and smells her own shampoo fondly. 

"Come to the conference tomorrow. We'll beat the press to it by not hiding anything. And anything that comes after, we'll take it on together."

Tea blinks, stunned by the sudden turnaround. "Are you sure? I know I've always wanted you, but you've only had a few days to get to know me." 

"And I'm already sure. I just can't stand to think about not seeing you anymore. And having to sneak around all the time just feels wrong. I want to be able to proudly show you off to everyone!" Kabu admitted with a dramatic sweep of his hand and a fist to his heart. 

"You're so dramatic, old man." Tea giggles. 

Kabu kisses her nose and they climb under the covers falling asleep in each other's arms once again, ready to take care of tomorrow's issues together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I've got one more smaller chapter planned before the big conference. The conference may be the end of this fic! I still want to write one shots, but the PwF getting together story will be done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more exposition before the big conference! I'm trying to think of a way to extend this so it doesn't end after the next chapter, so bear with me here in terms of when it's going to be released. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Tea wakes up in bed alone. She gets anxious immediately, thinking Kabu had left sometime during the night without telling her. The smell of curry fills the air and she relaxes. So, she takes the time to grab Kabu's jersey (she may or may not have stolen from the stadium flat) and undergarments. A glance at the clock has her groaning seeing it was 6:13am. The last time she had woken up that early was the day of registration for the league and that was because Hop practically broke into her house to get her. 

She finds Kabu in the kitchen humming quietly to himself with Centiskorch positioned almost like a table cooking on its back. It took a moment, but she realized he was cooking dressed in some of her father's old pajamas she held on to. 

She admired from a distance, he was so relaxed; Much different from the intensity of his battles. Sal sat on the countertop munching away at some of the berries and fixings Kabu was adding to what looked like curry, but not one Tea had ever made. 

Once Kabu noticed the sneaky salamander he made a "tsk" noise and shooed it away muttering what sounded like "tricky little bugger." Tea giggles, finally alerting him to her presence. 

"Ah, there you are sweetheart! I'm almost done with breakfast so sit ti- Is that my jersey?" A cheeky grin spreads over his face as he notices.

"Are those my dad's old pajamas?" She retorts. Kabu had really decked himself out in slippers and everything. He wore pants with Beldum detailing and a dark grey tee shirt. The apron and glasses were the pièce de résistance to the whole DILF look. 

"Touché my dear." He kisses her cheek when she walks to greet him. "I hope you don't mind I did some snooping while you slept. Didn't want to be cooking naked. Why do you have your parents clothes anyways?"

"Ehhh, wishful thinking I guess." She scratches the back of her head sheepishly hopping up to sit on the counter. "I haven't seen my dad very much since I was about eight or so. My parents split and he moved back to Sinnoh to be closer with my grandparents and got a job in Jubilife City. I keep pajamas here in case he shows up for a visit one day." 

Kabu internally connected the dots between Tea's absent father and the demographic of her attraction, but says nothing more than a short apology. 

"It's okay, I've come to peace with it I think. Now that my mom is out of the house too I've noticed just how tense things always were and that I'm much more well off." 

Despite what she is saying, Kabu can hear the sadness in her voice. He's all too familiar with lack of parental guidance and general loneliness. If he's learned anything the past few days; he was tired of being alone. 

"Open up, dear." Kabu takes a spoonful of the curry and blows on it before taking it over to her. 

Tea opens her mouth to taste avoiding eye contact being a bit embarrassed at being spoon fed. She pauses, processing the flavor, then her eyes widen at an overwhelming spice, then she sighs in relief as the taste smooths over to sweetness. "What is this? It's amazing!"

"It's a Sweet Seasoned Curry. You're supposed to use primarily sweet berries, but I prefer a bit more of a kick so I use Liechi berries for the most part." He says this with an air of pride in his voice. "It's my mum's recipe."

Tea tries to sneak a finger into the curry, but Kabu notices and flicks her in the forehead with extremely fast reflexes. 

"Patience, Tea Cup. Get us something to drink and sit down. It's just about done." 

She fetches some Oran juice from the fridge while Kabu finishes up. She can see him watching her from the corner of her eye and makes a show of reaching for the glasses on the highest shelf so the shirt rises up uncovering her panties. 

"You know you're going to be the death of this old man, right?" Kabu had walked over and slid flush against Tea's back pressing her forward. His arms coming around to trap her against the counter. 

"I can't help it, you make it too easy!" Tea shivers as she feels his hot breath on her ear. 

He hums, nibbles on her earlobe, and gives a sharp spank making her yelp in surprise. 

"You're lucky we have somewhere to be or I would take you right now." A warning that sends a wave of warmth to her core. She retrieves two glasses from a lower shelf while Kabu plates dishes for both trainers and Pokemon. 

"Have you always cooked like this?" Tea asks partially through their meal. "All anyone ever hears about you is battling and strategy."

Kabu nods, swallowing a spoonful himself. "My mother cooked a lot when I was young and I liked to watch. My mom wanted me to pursue culinary arts, and my father wanted me to take over the... family business in Lavaridge, but my passion was for battling. When I told them I was traveling to Galar and not looking back; well it broke their hearts. My mother taught me some recipes for curry before I left which is why curry means a great deal to me." Kabu looks down at his dish, a hint of grief in his tone. "My father didn't even say goodbye." 

Tea's eyebrows shoot up, then fall sympathetically not wanting to talk with her mouth full.

He sighed. "The next time I saw them was at my father's funeral. My mum and I tried to keep in contact afterwards, but she passed a few months later." 

"I-I'm so sorry Kabu. I didn't know." She takes his hand from across the table stroking his knuckles with her thumb affectionately.

"Nonsense, I've come to terms with it by now. C'mon, let's finish up. We have to start getting ready." Kabu smiles softly squeezing her hand in return to show the sentiment was appreciated. 

They cleaned up rather quickly, only bickering over leaving the dishes in the sink for a few moments before Tea shocked Kabu by putting her foot down making him leave them for later. The defiance was kind of a turn on, but he wouldn't tell her that just yet. 

Then came the dilemma of what to wear. Kabu had first insisted on just wearing what he had worn on their date last night, but after some persuasion he agreed to at least wear one of Tea's father's shirts to ease suspicion. He decided on a metalic grey long sleeve and deep red tie insisting on a more formal ensemble. 

Tea too wore a button up long sleeve this time in a Paisley purple pattern with black pants and boots. Kabu had to admit she looked almost masculine with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She cocked an eyebrow at him when she caught him staring. 

"I don't always wear dresses and low cut tops you know." Tea called out smugly. "Problem?" 

"Not at all." Kabu fixed her collar with a smile and kissed her briefly before they left the house together to head for the gym. 

After picking up a taxi in Wedgehurst they arrived in Motostoke with time to spare. It was sunny out, but still cold so they didn't delay their arrival to the gym. Even before the gym was open there were news vehicles and press getting prepared out front. 

"Geez, are they always like this?" Tea asks having stopped to stare at the spectacle. After winning against Leon she had been invited to a few of these, but never showed up. Now she was thankful she hadn't. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Kabu sighs and takes her hand. "Come on, we'll use the door in back." 

Tea had worn a jacket and glasses along with styling her hair differently in hopes to avoid being recognized, but upon reaching the employees lounge of the gym Kabu's three trainers recognized her immediately. 

He laughs lightly at his trainer's surprise and enthusiasm forgetting that they would be here. "Tea, this is Darren, Chaka, and Elle. I know you've battled before but now you're properly introduced. Stay here while I go unlock the front door and direct the press. I'll let you know when it's about to start." 

She nods and he kisses her head. The little display of affection made Tea's heart soar.

"And you three," Kabu turns his attention to his trainers. "not a word about this to anyone outside of this room." He gestures between himself and Tea. They respond affirmatively in sync. He would trust his three trainers with his life, but it still felt necessary to drive the point of secrecy home. "Good, on second thought; Darren, come help me get more chairs set up. It looks like a big crowd today."

Kabu and Darren take off leaving Tea, Chaka, and Elle in the room together. It's silent for a moment, before Elle breaks the ice. 

"So are you and Mr. Kabu dating?" 

Well that didn't take long. 

"Uh, sorta..?" 

The girls let out a sigh in relief and high five one another. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward. We have been trying to get Mr. Kabu to at least _try_ going out on a date for years now and it's relieving to know he might have found someone." 

"And the champion? Even better! We know he's in good hands. Gotta admit it's kinda weird that you're younger than us and we see him as a father figure but oh well! Doesn't matter in the end, we just want him to be happy." 

Tea deflates, instantly relaxing knowing there wasn't going to be any kind of weird conflict. 

"You have no idea how much it means to hear that. I wasn't expecting such a positive response from you all. I kinda thought your reaction would be a bit more explosive that that."

The girls look at one another. 

"Darren might be a different story."

* * *

And a different story he was. 

The minute the two men were out of earshot of the employee lounge Darren grabs Kabu's shoulders and turns him to look directly into his eyes. 

"Mr. Kabu are you _insane_?!" Darren hisses. The grip on Kabu's shoulders was actually almost painful. The abrupt turn had him a bit disoriented, but he can see the genuine panic in his trainer's eyes. 

"Darren, while I appreciate the concern I assure you I have it under control. No need to get all fired up over it!" He pats the boy on the shoulder and turns out of his grip continuing down the hall. 

"Sir, she is barely even legal! Do you not see a problem with this? I'm sure the press is going to have a field day with it-"

"I'm aware of this." 

"-And with all due respect, you are old enough to be her father-"

"I am aware of that too Darren."

"-and she's so young what if this is just a waste if time and she hurts you or-"

"Darren!" Kabu's raised voice stops him in his tracks and shuts him up immediately. He takes a deep breath to calm his boiling blood before speaking again. "While I will always appreciate how much you care about my well-being I must remind you that I have been the gym leader in Motostoke for longer than you have been alive. I can handle what happens if this goes south. My relationship status has always been a hot topic of conversation with the media and I am prepared to deal with the ramifications of who I choose to court."

"But-"

"Nothing between Tea and I is even official. We're testing the waters at this point Everything you have said has certainly crossed my mind. There is no use worrying about it now. We have to do something about your stress levels Darren. I'm worried about you."

They take a moment to get Darren fully grounded before he sighs defeatedly. "I'm sorry Sir. You'll always have my support, this will take some getting used to."

"That's all I could ever ask of you." Kabu smiles. 

They round a corner out into the lobby and the mass of press that has arrived is almost overwhelming. 

"Darren go get the girls. We are going to need as much assistance as we can get." Right as he gives the command, Darren dashes back towards the lounge. Kabu fixes his tie and prepares himself before unlocking the doors and stepping aside as if releasing an angry Tauros from a cramped pen. As expected, a mass of people began to stampede into the lobby. 

Kabu sighs, already feeling a migraine forming. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, here's my main Twitter where I may or may not be posting some sketches of scenes from previous chapters:
> 
> T_ScienceWitch


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the long awaited conference! This is the start of a new plot point so stay tuned because there's gonna be much more to come (hopefully)

Chaka and Elle were just finishing up a funny story about Kabu and a temperamental Growlithe when Darren came to retrieve them. Tea offered to lend a hand, but he thought it'd be better if she stayed here like Kabu said. She complied, but was certainly a bit cross about it. 

After about fifteen minutes she said screw it and left. She hadn't gotten the chance to look around the gyms before and figured now was as good a time as any to explore. Just had to make sure she was back in the room before Kabu came to get her. 

Inevitably, most of the doors were locked. It wasn't that surprising considering how the trainer's at this gym were all so close with Kabu so it ran like a well oiled machine. Eventually she wandered closer to the sounds of the people and poked her head out around a corner to see still quite the significant crowd in the lobby. Tea glances at her phone; 9:48. Most people should be in their seats, right?

She supposed it didn't matter. Instead she decided to see who she could pick out in the mass of people. 

Marnie and Bede stood off to the side while Piers and Opal talked besides them. It was nice to see that the retired leaders still came to support their successors. It looked like Opal had said something to embarrass Bede as his face turned beet red making the others laugh warmly. Tea chuckled to herself. Whatever it was, he deserved it. It looked like Bea and Melony were attempting to calm down Allister who looked like he'd seen a ghost; which, knowing him, he probably did.

Raihan and Leon appeared in the front doors making all eyes turn to them. The flashing of cameras was obnoxious even where Tea was standing so she couldn't imagine how annoying it was to them, but they seemed completely unphased by it all. Apparently they must have gotten back from Alola last night just in time. 

"Boo."

Tea jumped out of her skin and turned around to see Hop standing smugly behind her laughing. She groaned and punched him in the shoulder before he put her in a headlock of a hug. He had grown to be much taller than her, about one inch or so shy of his brother. 

"Ugh, Hop you prick! You're gonna mess up my hair." Tea complained, but in all honesty she didn't care. 

"Awww, sounds like someone missed me!" He teased, finally letting go. "You're looking sharp, finally getting in the hot seat?" 

"No, definitely not." She scoffed. "They stopped sending me the emails years ago." 

He shrugged, sticking his hands into his coat pockets. He wasn't wearing his lab coat surprisingly, it looked like his old jacket, but darker, and a bit longer too. Felt more mature. The little goatee he had been growing was coming in fuller too. He had only been gone a little over a month, but somehow he looked more grown than before. 

"Ah, man that's too bad. I know you'd really give those reporters a hard time up there. Make for great tele!" She had to agree with him on that. "So if you're not on the panel, why are you here? Haven't come to any before this. Come to think of it, is this your first public event since... ya know..?"

"Do we have to play twenty questions every time we see each other?" Tea shot back. Hop started asking so many more questions now that he was a professor in training. He eyed her with the same look Sonia always did when she knew something was afoot. 

She was about to come up with some excuse before she heard her name called out behind them. She glances behind Hop and sees Kabu jogging down the hallway. 

"There you are- hello Hop, good to see you-" He shook Hop's hand before turning back to Tea. He looked mildly concerned, a bead of sweat trickles past his temple he dabs away with his towel. "What happened to staying in the lounge? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I got restless, what can I say." She shrugged. "I'm sorry to make you worry."

Kabu sighed. "Alright, well I'm glad I found you. There's an area to the right of the stage for family members or friends with food and everything, I'm sure young Hop can show you the way, he’s been here plenty." 

Tea nodded, noticing the way he seemed frazzled by all this. She grasped his hand in both of hers reassuringly, but said nothing. Only giving a look of "it's going to be okay" at him. It had its intended effect as Kabu took a deep breath and smiled. The gym leader was getting lost in the moment, and brought Tea's hand up to kiss affectionately before remembering Hop was there and taking a step back, the tips of his ears getting lightly red. 

"I'll see you afterwards." He says before walking past. 

"Good luck!" Tea calls after him which he acknowledged with a raised hand. She was pulled back behind the corner meeting a very suspicious glare from her childhood rival. 

"What. The hell. Was that." Hop said not really even as a question, but a demand for an explanation. Tea couldn't meet his gaze. She blamed herself for getting too touchy, but it's an intoxicating feeling, being touched by Kabu. 

"We're f-friends." Is all she can come up with pathetically.

"Oh sod off with that! I could see it in the way he looked at you. That hand kiss was more than just _friendly_!" Hop's accusations made Tea blush and look away. There was no use in denying it, he knew her too well. She let the silence speak for her. "I'm gone for a month and you've gone from completely over your bizarre crush to being "friendly" with him? Bloody hell you work fast."

"Actually," she looks away. "it's only been over the past few days." 

Hop says nothing. He stands there with a blank face contemplating this new information. After years of teasing her about this crush he never actually expected her to make a move.

"So is that why you're here, to see him?"

"He was at my house last night and he told me to come today. I'm trying to stay under the radar so no one notices me." She knew he understood what she meant. The constant barrage of social media was exhausting. Just being the brother of the champion Hop was hounded by them constantly. "It's possible we stirred up a bit of controversy when out for dinner last night so I wanted to be here to see how it all goes down too."

Right on cue, the rest of the crowd files in to the room where the gym challenge usually takes place. The grassy floor replaced with even ground, a stage by a side wall between two connecting doors. 

"We gotta head in, but you're telling me everything!" 

* * *

To say Kabu was nervous was an understatement. 

Of course he looked very calm and cool on the outside, but sitting up on the stage with so many news outlets about to latch on to his every word really wasn't how he wanted to spend the day. He tried to scan the area for the woman from the café, but they all seemed to blur together in a mass of invasive pests. He could almost swear they were all the same person. 

The Chairwoman stood in the back of the room with a clipboard. She tended to come and take notes every now and then for things to discuss in meetings and such. Kabu had hoped she would choose this month's meeting to miss, but like most everything else today, luck was not on his side. 

Nessa and Milo sat to his right. They had secretly been worried about the old man and his uncharacteristic behavior. 

"Got somewhere to be?" Nessa nudges him with her shoulder, shaking him from the intense focus he was in. 

"What?"

"You're bouncing your leg. Violently. It's shaking the whole bloody table." Her eyes and Milo's are full of concern. "Is everything alright?"

The leg bouncing was an involuntary action he normally did after losing a match. It meant a lot of things, but boiled down to something not sitting well with him. 

"I have a very bad feeling about today." 

"Why?"

"One of these reporters got a photo of me and the girl I'm seeing while at dinner."

"Oh." Both the other minor league leaders had experienced first hand the persistence of nosey reporters when it comes to relationship drama. "I mean, at least now they'll leave you alone about it!"

"It's not that simple." Kabu shook his head. "She's young, incredibly so. And she has been in the spotlight a bit herself so it isn’t as if she’s unknown. It's just going to stoke the fire underneath them even more."

"Just how young is she?" Milo asked. Nessa taking a drink from the bottle of water in front of her. 

Kabu hesitates.

"She's twenty."

Nessa starts to choke on her water, coughing hoarsely.

" _Twenty_?!" Milo exclaims quietly patting Nessa on the back. Kabu nods in return, using his towel he grabbed from his office to wipe up the water. 

"Yes, Milo, just tell the whole room while you're at it." He muttered under his breath leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. This was the exact kind of reaction he had been dreading, especially from them. 

It was quiet for a moment, Nessa still trying to regain composure. She sees Kabu's put off body language. She clears her throat.

"Kabu, were just surprised, that's all." She coughs a little more, voice scratchy. "Honestly I'm impressed." Kabu scoffs and rolls his eyes. "C'mon mate! You've bagged a twenty year old, that's an accomplishment for anyone- especially at your age!" 

He gives her a glare. He never really appreciated "at your age" comments from anyone. 

"Okay, now that we know all that will you tell us who it is?" As Milo asks this, the room starts to quiet down as Oleana walks down the center of the room.

"If this goes how I think it will you're about to find out."

She gives a brief speech welcoming everyone to Motostoke and thanking them for coming. Kabu stopped paying attention after that and glanced to the right out of the corner of his eye. With the way he was leaned back he can see Tea and Hop watching the Chairwoman intently out of view from everyone else. As if feeling his eyes on her, she glances in his direction and smiles sweetly, giving a double thumbs up. 

' _She's so adorable._ ' He thinks. A small smirk creeping onto his face. He forces himself to look away, not without a fast, easy to miss wink she definitely saw. 

"... and lastly, I'd like to ask all questions to remain on topic. This is a press conference for the upcoming season of the League Challenge, not for some drama piece online."

Leave it to Oleana to tell it like it is, Kabu admired her stone cold attitude. A business professional if he's ever seen one. After all, she learned from Rose; who was quite the complicated man. Friendly, but could be oh so very intimidating when he needed to be. 

By now, Kabu knew the drill. They liked to ask the younger and newer leaders the easier questions that were predictable. That got a flow of questions going and everyone warmed up. Then, the hard hitters came. 

As usual, Kabu half listened. Both Bea and Allister and Melony and Gordie had been asked about how they would be dividing up the season and if it caused any kinds of conflicts, which was always the same: no conflict between the two kids, all conflict between mother and son. Milo was asked his feelings on his younger brother participating, Nessa about balancing her photoshoots with challengers, and Marnie about how her brother leaving to go on tour was going to affect her. Bede went on a little too long about recent developments on his own gym challenge, but there was something to admire about his passion to continue improving what Opal had left him. 

Kabu had a few questions thrown his way, mostly about his challenge and if they planned on increasing the difficulty. Of course, he answered that the breeding and training of the "wild" Pokemon was more IV focussed and that his trainer's were always working to improve their skills. Then, he finally got his curveball. 

"And what about yourself? Many have noticed you've diverged from your routine. The mines have been rather sparse this weekend."

"I'm always training to improve myself and get stronger. I've just been taking some time away from physical training to strengthen myself mentally." He leans forward closer to the mic now fully engaged. Although his expression remains calm, his hands are clenched together tightly on the table. 

"Would you care to elaborate? Many fans who look up to you are always dying to learn more about your regimen. Any advice for fellow hard working trainers?"

"Well, my best advice would be..." He pauses for a second trying to find a way to phrase it. He glances at Tea, her warm smile sending embers fluttering in his stomach. "Don't put all of your eggs in one basket. If you spend all your life focused on one thing without taking the time to develop other skills and relationships you'll find yourself longing for what you lack. You'll find yourself much stronger when you have who you love behind you."

It had taken a second to register that he had said “love” clearly in reference to Tea. He wonders if she noticed. 

“You caring about something other than training? That’s unheard of!” Melony jokes from down the table. Kabu shrugs his shoulders.

“Things change.” 

There's a glint in the gaze of the reporter as if she were about to challenge him to a battle. The woman is about to ask something else, but thankfully someone calls out to Raihan. 

"In spite of your relationship, are you still planning to come for the champion seat this season?" He laughs at the question. 

"You must be new here." He smirks. "Yeah, Leon is my partner and my best friend, but above all else; he's my rival. So yes, I'm coming for the title and that bloody cape!"

"And of course I'm gonna put up the best fight I can and defend my title. Can't let anyone take down the Undefeated Champion!” Leon adds in.

Kabu scoffs louder than he had wanted to. A harsh bark of a laugh, not meant to be rude, but more of amusement. Unfortunately, it drew everyone's attention to him. 

"Got something to say, old timer?" Raihan was always the antagonist. Of course, the two of them were very good friends, but he also knew just how to get under the older man’s skin. "Finally starting to go senile? It’s about time if you ask me." 

"I may be getting older, but if my memory serves me correctly Leon was defeated seven years ago. I'm not denying his strength, but by technicalities he's not undefeated anymore. He was bested by a thirteen year old." Honestly, Kabu wasn't trying to start trouble. It frustrated him to see these two young men have no humility and flaunt their strength all over with little regard. It reminded him of his younger self; a roaring flame from the Hoenn region. It caused his downfall, but taught him a valuable lesson about himself and his Pokemon. 

"Look, Tea is a friend of mine! She hasn't even attempted to defend her title in the seven years it’s been. So does she really even deserve to call herself a champ? More like _chump_ if you ask me."

"You watch what you're saying, you spineless ingrate!" Kabu slams his hand on the table and stands up quickly, skidding the table forward and points an accusing finger at Raihan visibly fuming. "How dare you talk about her like that! She saved this entire region which you happen to live in. Show some goddamn respect!" 

"Kabu stop it!" 

Tea had thrown all caution to the wind when she saw the fires flare up in Kabu's eyes. She was friends with Leon and Raihan, but this was a constant argument between herself and the dragon leader. However, doing this at a public press conference was too far. So when Kabu stood up and began to lecture Raihan with such ferocity she didn't hesitate to intervene. She ran out onto the stage to stand between the two men, her hands on Kabu's chest to hold him back as he stalked forward. The two continued to yell at one another, cameras flashing in front of them. 

"What does it even matter to you, pyro-boomer? Since when were you two so close?" Raihan had stood too and stepped closer to Kabu, his massive height would be intimidating to anyone else but Kabu didn't let it stop him. This boy was all bones and he knew exactly who would come out on top if things got physical. 

"She just so happens to be my-"

"-Apprentice!" 

The men stopped, almost as if they just now noticed Tea practically sandwiched between them. Kabu didn't know when his arms wrapped around her protectively. He lets her go as if he'd been burned, but she holds his hand regardless. Now there would be plenty of pictures of that. But he finally processed what she had said. She looked up at him with an expression as if to say "go along with it", so he did. 

"Y-yes, my apprentice. I've started mentoring her over the last few days. It helps me train to battle with someone of such a reputation." He lied. 

"And i-it helps with my research!" 

Raihan's expression was suspicious at first, but then his face lit up. A metaphorical light bulb turning on above him. He smirks, noticing the pair holding hands. 

"Gentleman, sit down." Oleana growls. Raihan continued to smirk all the way back to his seat. Tea let go of Kabu's hand she hadn't realized she was holding. They exchanged a look of mutual urgency when she walked off the stage returning to a very surprised Hop. Journalists everywhere were scribbling on note pads. 

Kabu refused to take any more questions after that, too angry about how things had transpired. He kept seeing Raihan giving him a knowing glance out of the corner of his eyes making his blood boil. The conference ended sooner than normal as the outburst soured the mood a bit. He fished out his phone and shot Tea a text as people are beginning to leave. Kabu sneaks out himself managing to evade any more interactions. 

Tea feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She gulps, feeling anxious immediately. They had said they would be open about their relationship if questions had come up, but that felt like it would have made the situation worse because of _how_ it was brought up. Raihan knew just how to stir the pot without fail. 

"Oh no." Finally working up the courage to look at her phone her suspicions are correct. 

Hop leans over her shoulder and reads the text and recoils with a hiss. "Good luck mate. Best not to keep him waiting." He pats her shoulder sympathetically. "See you 'round the lab." 

She mutters a brief goodbye and dips back around a corner where she wouldn't be pestered for an interview like she can see Raihan, Leon, and a few others getting. Her phone is clutched to her chest with Kabu's text still on screen. 

_Kabu:_

_\- My office. Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my social medias!
> 
> Twitter: @T_ScienceWitch  
> Tumblr: the-sciencewitch


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was bouncing this chapter around in my head a lot. Been working a ton and haven't been able to do as much writing. Hope you still enjoy!

_What could he be so angry about?_

Tea was racking her brain while taking the long way to Kabu's office. She hadn't been there herself, so she wondered what it would look like. But the question of what she did wrong wouldn't stop bugging her. She almost walked directly into his trainers, who had equally as worried expressions. 

"What happened out there? I haven't seen Mr. Kabu lose his temper like that since we dropped back to the minor league." Elle asked first. Darren was biting his nails at an almost painful speed. 

"I-I'm not sure. I was talking to Hop, then all of a sudden I heard him start yelling. I wasn't thinking and intervened." 

"Yeah, and helluva job that did!" Darren spat. "He said he could handle it and I believed him! I knew something like this was going to happen, we’re ruined!" 

"Relax, we're gonna be fine! It should smooth over in a week or so." Chaka tried to reassure him, but he was just as distraught. 

"You," His head whipped around and glared at Tea with something fierce. The accusing finger he pointed at her felt like a gun pointed at her head. "This is all your fault." 

It hurt Tea greatly to hear that from him. She already felt like it was her fault, but hearing it just stung even worse. After a quick, quiet apology she hastily passed the group. As much as she tried to stop it, tears prickling in her eyes. 

Now, she stands outside Kabu's door. Too anxious to just go in, but also too anxious to knock. It took a moment before she could lightly rap the door. She heard Kabu's voice on the other side saying it was open, so she let herself in. 

Tea was taken aback by his office. Turns out it was much bigger than she anticipated and was actually a full in-home gym complete with a full weight set and a number of different exercise machines. She had thought about many things that could be in the room, but this was certainly not one of them. Not necessarily out of character for him, but a surprise nonetheless. 

A grunt turns her attention to the left, where she sees Kabu having a go at a punching bag on the far side of the room. He's taken off the clothes he'd borrowed and now wore his usual uniform shorts, but no jersey or undershirt in sight. He glistens with sweat as he lays into the bag with both hands and legs. Tea didn't know much about fighting, but his form looked impeccable and each hit had a powerful impact. She stood silently, waiting to be acknowledged instead of interrupting him while throwing punches. 

"So, I'm your mentor now I suppose." Kabu huffed, out of breath slightly. "No one's going to buy that. You bested the entire league while still going through puberty and yet now you need a mentor? Unbelievable." He shook his head. 

"It was the first thing I could think of." He hummed in acknowledgement, nothing more. After a moment, she spoke again. "I'm sorry Kabu..." 

"I'm not angry at you sweetheart." Kabu says, starting to go at the bag once again. "It's Raihan who's pissing me off." He grunted, giving a particularly hard kick to the bag. 

"Kabu please sit down. Your blood pressure..." 

He scoffed. "Chaka talking about my blood pressure again? I've told that girl countless times I'm fine." 

Tea approaches from behind and straddles the thin bench closest to Kabu. "For me then..?"

There's a pause, then a defeated sigh as Kabu glanced over his shoulder making eye contact with her for the first time since entering the room. 

"I just can't say no to you, can I?" 

She smiles guiltily. 

As he approaches Tea scoots further back letting him sit facing the bag both legs over one side. Kabu breathes slowly, trying to relax himself. She watches the muscles of his back flex with every inhale. She rests a hand on his shoulder blade, beginning to slowly trace his tattoos with a finger. After a moment she slides forward to be almost flush with his side to cling to him further. 

"Stop it sweetheart, you're going to get covered in sweat." He warns, but there's no negative connotation in his tone. 

"But you're so tense!" She squeezes him for emphasis. "Maybe I can help you get some... Relief..."

Kabu shakes his head and laughs turning so she's flush with his back so we can put socks on. What she was implying definitely sent some warmth down below the belt, but now wasn't the time. "As tempting as that may be, we can't. Not here at least." 

Tea huffs and falls back dramatically. "You're the only man I know who would turn down a blow job at a time like this."

He chooses not to respond to that comment. A moment later Tea is back where she was before, now kneading his shoulders with her hands. Kabu sighs into the touch. 

"You always look so serious. Even when you sleep!" Tea says trying to work at a spot a bit closer to the spine. "Do you ever relax?"

"Oh, sometimes." Kabu sighs. "Turn around, let me return the favor."

Tea backs up instantly and avoids eye contact when he turns towards her. 

"What's wrong?"

"I-uh... I don't think this is a good place for that."

A smirk pulls at Kabu's face as he moves closer, invading her personal space getting her to lay back some. 

"Why is that?"

"Just wait until we're alone, okay?"

"But we are alone, love." 

Once Tea is laid back on her elbows, Kabu grabs under her knees and pulls her flush against his hips where she can feel his hardening cock. 

"I-I-I guess w-we are." Her hand comes up to cover her face in an attempt to hide the flush, but it hides nothing. After moving her hands Kabu leans forward and captures her lips in a searing kiss that has Tea whining into his mouth. He starts to rub her thighs, and moves up to reach under her shirt to pinch her nipples. 

"A-ah! Kabu!" She cries out, involuntarily grinding up against her "mentor". They break apart, her arms wrapped around his neck lightly teasing the short hairs at the back of his head. He stares into her eyes with a fiery passion. 

"Now be a good girl and turn over. Shirt off."

"O-okay." His commanding tone went right to her core. 

She starts with the top button while he goes to the bottom and they get the shirt off in no time. Kabu smirks at the results of the previous night's endeavors. Little bruises along her collarbones and neck, deeper purple ones poking out from underneath her bra. 

"Look at you, all marked up by me. Now I see why you wore such a conservative top." She doesn't reply, just shyly shrugging her shoulders unintentionally amplifying her cleavage. Kabu feels his cock twitch. "I wish I could show you off. I would put marks where you can't hide them. Let everyone in the region see just how well I fuck you."

She shivers at his possessiveness. Some may consider that alarming, for her it was just hot. 

Tea turns around, getting a quick swat on the ass, and goes to lay down on her stomach. But Kabu grabs her waist and pulls her against him again. From her waist, he runs his hands up her body just feeling- not yet massaging- while leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck. As his nails dragged lightly over her back, he unclasped her bra, tore it off her front and tossed it behind him. It happened so fast she didn't even have time to react. 

"I thought you said here wasn't a good place for this?" Tea huffs out a laugh. 

"Well I changed my mind." Kabu hums and nips her earlobe. He was still curious, why was she so hesitant about this? Sure, he was taking it a bit far by taking off her bra, but he was pretty sure the door was locked. So finally, he starts to knead her shoulders, which were incredibly tense.

Immediately, Tea bites back a whine as his palms dig into her muscles. The massage is doing nothing for her tense muscles because she's just tensing even more. 

"Does this feel alright?" 

"Y-yeah, it's ni- AH! F-fuck!" Kabu pressed his thumbs into the muscles at the base of her neck in the middle of her sentence catching her off guard. It was too sudden for her to hold in the loud exclamation of pleasure. 

Kabu feels like the Meowth that got the Alcreamie at this point. He loved the way she moans, and if it was that easy to elicit one from her there was no way he wouldn't take advantage of it. He meets her flushed glare with a filthy smirk and kiss on the shoulder, before pushing her lightly to lay down. 

Once situated above her he begins around her shoulder blades like she had done with him. Every time Kabu presses in the right spot he feels her hips stutter beneath his position on her thighs. His dick is still in his shorts, but rests on her ass getting more and more firm with each stutter or moan. The friction he gets from lightly grinding against it is just enough to keep him on edge. He massages the dimples of her lower back and she shudders out a long moan. 

"Hgn- Kabu... I'm so..."

"So what?" 

"So... Horny..." Tea's breathing is heavy and labored yet she hasn't moved from the spot. "I need... Something."

She starts to get up and Kabu moves off her legs to allow it. In that split second of vulnerability Tea pushes Kabu so now he is laying down on the bench. She situates herself against Kabu's erection and grinds up against it, teasing him with such sudden yet fleeting friction.

He considers his options for a second. Now, he knows he is entirely at fault for this. She may have started it, but he definitely instigated it. He has to say no, it's too risky with all the people who may be lingering after the conference. 

But how can he resist a plea like that? 

Kabu grabs the back of her neck and pulls her into a fierce kiss. His other hand roughly grips her ass and she yelps at the impact. Tea uses her free hand and snakes it into Kabu's shorts, fondling his balls briefly before stroking his cock. 

They both fail to notice the door open behind them. 

"Yo, Kabu, where are y-"

Faster than he has moved in a very long time, Kabu sits up, pulls Tea to his chest, and turns away from the door shielding her body from their unwanted visitor. 

" **WHAT DO YOU WANT?!** " He growls angrily looking over his shoulder at Raihan now standing in the doorway. His eyes ignited in hot fury. 

At first, Raihan's face was riddled with shock, then smoothed out into a sly smirk while chuckling to himself. 

"We gotta talk, all of us. Be in the lobby in ten. Hey Lee!" He calls out to his partner as he closes the door. "Looks like I get to be the big spoon tonight!"

Once the door is shut Kabu gets up and definitively locks it. There's a silence between them as Kabu instead goes to his desk to sit. Tea puts her shirt on unbuttoned and her bra is nowhere to be found. She goes to the desk in front of where Kabu stares blankly, eyes only moving to her chest when she hops onto it. Internally she laughs, no man can resist boob jiggle. 

"So... About what I said before..."

Kabu exhales and shakes his head. "How can you possibly be turned on after that?" 

"When I'm with you," While maintaining eye contact she slid open Kabu's legs. "I'm always turned on."

Her hooded gaze and innocent smile made Kabu clench his fists on the arms of his chair. Galarian folklore had warned about sweet looking girls being secret succubi tricking men into sex only to take their life force. 

Had he become a victim of a succubus himself?

"We have to go talk to Raihan and Leon, we can't do this now." 

"Well you can't go out there like this." Tea gestures between his legs with her foot where Kabu finds himself hard in his shorts. When did that happen?

"I'll be quick." With a wink she's dropping down onto her knees and pulling Kabu's shorts down to release his dick. 

"Tea wAi- ooh..." His protests died in his throat as she caressed the head with her tongue before taking the tip into her mouth bobbing slowly. "Oh yes, that's good sweetheart."

She fisted the rest of his length and stroked languidly for a bit. Her tongue wraps around the head and licks the underside of the shaft catching on his piercings. Kabu's hand tangles into her hair giving the encouragement to pick up the pace a bit as a bit of precum greets her taste buds. Eventually, she opened her eyes to look up at him taking in the tightly shut eyes and knuckle biting restraint. 

Tea pops off to get his attention. "This isn't working. You're still frustrated."

"What? Tea it feels great what do you-"

She went back down on him taking his entire cock to the back of her throat. Kabu curses in Hoenn that Tea did not understand, but the way he fisted her hair implied it was a good thing. To the best of her ability, she tries to continue using her tongue as she bobs her head making sure to keep Kabu enveloped in a tight wetness. The way he was now panting and moaning wantonly fed into Tea's desire. 

Soon enough, she felt his hips buck up into her mouth signalling he was getting close. Pulling back to lap at the dribbling head she glanced upwards, she was pleased to see Kabu's head tipped back in ecstasy. Face flushed and eyes half shut, his breathing labored and deep. He sees her looking at him and the corners of his mouth quirk up lazily. 

Taking him all the way to the base again was all it took for him to cum with a hand firmly gripping the back of Tea's head, holding her in place. She was prepared this time and swallowed down everything he gave her not letting off until she felt him begin to soften slightly. 

Tea stands and stretches her legs before taking a seat in Kabu's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. They touch their foreheads together while Kabu regains control of his breathing. Once his eyes open, he finally sees Tea smiling before him. 

"Better?" Her eyes are a little puffy from the strain, but she looked happy and satisfied nonetheless.

"Much better, thank you." Kabu nuzzles her nose affectionately making her giggle, but with his arms around her waist there was no backing off. He kissed her sweetly despite the fact his cock was just in her mouth. Tea's giggling continues as he starts rapid-firing kisses all over her face and neck tipping her back enough for her to feel like she was going to fall, but Kabu would never let that happen. 

At one point, Tea almost slips and has to cling tightly to him to avoid slipping off. Then she realized something. 

This was the first time they had ever actually hugged. Sure, cuddling was one thing. There was wrapping arms around each other but this was something more... intimate. She felt his heart racing against her bare chest and knew he could feel the same. His arms tightened around her midsection when he brought her back up, but they both stayed that way. 

Kabu strokes her hair while Tea buries her face into his neck. He smelt like sweat, brimstone, with an earthy aroma all his own from training in the mines so often. To Tea, It was comfort. It was safe. It was what she had always dreamed of. 

It was love. 

"C'mon love, we have to go see what Pretty and the Champ want." Kabu pats her on the butt lightly. 

She doesn't move. 

"Tea come on." 

She squeezes him tighter and nuzzles him further. Kabu huffs and lays limp on the chair.

 _'Well, looks like we're doing this the hard way'_

Kabu stands up expecting her to detach herself so as to not crash to the floor, but she doesn't. She stays wrapped around his body as tightly as if he hadn't moved. He gets all the way back to the punching bag, retrieves Tea's bra from on top of a machine, and gets his uniform socks and shoes on without her letting go. It was hard to not be impressed. 

"Now what am I supposed to do with this silly Komala bear here?" He puts his hands on his hips pretending to be in thought. He had remembered something key about their interactions. 

Tea was ticklish. 

Starting at her waist he slowly tip-toed his fingers up her side slowly, giving her time to figure out what he was doing and surrender. 

"Going to let go now?"

"Nope." She replies very smugly. 

"Let go and I won't do it." Kabu warned. Tea just chuckled. 

"Make me."

Kabu immediately began his assault on her underarms and neck making her start to laugh and squirm, but no relent on grip. He continues even faster going up and down her body trying to find the best spot. This went on for several minutes before Tea, out of breath, withdrew and fell to the padded floor. 

"You win this time, old man." She says between pants. Kabu holds out a hand and pulls her up, but flicks her forehead once she gets her footing. 

"Brat." She giggles, putting on her bra while Kabu goes to grab a shirt. 

"And you love it!"

Kabu pauses, only caught off guard by her words for a second. He turns around to see her buttoning her shirt, hair in disarray and makeup ruined, still completely enamored. 

"Yes, I certainly do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know if you liked this chapter, it keeps me motivated to write more. Hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> Twitter: @T_ScienceWitch  
> Tumblr: the-sciencewitch


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New plot time! Leon and Raihan have a challenge...

After getting to an acceptable level of presentation they make their way out of the office to the lobby where Raihan and Leon wait. What they hadn't mentioned was that the Chairwoman would be a part of this conversation. 

Now, Kabu didn't dislike Oleana at all. She was a fine businesswoman who was the only rightful successor to Rose. However, she brought the intimidation factor up to a ten compared to the former. Kabu and Rose had been quite good friends having met for drinks on occasion, but he had no such familiarity with Oleana. He couldn't tell if she was pissed off about having to wait for them or if that was just her face. 

"Kabu, Tea, nice of you to finally join us." So it wasn't just her face. 

They exchanged greetings shook hands. Raihan had been teasing Tea behind him about what he could only assume was what he saw. Leon looked extremely offput, looking at anything but another person in the room. When Oleana called out to him he seems to snap out of a trance to join in. They move to a more personal business conference room to discuss matters more privately. 

"This conference was a surprising success all things considered, but thanks to Raihan and Kabu we have a little situation on our hands. The media has already been making a fuss about this new rivalry." She opens up her tablet and pulls up a series of articles onto the large screen at the front of the room. 

'Fire Master Mentoring Champ'

'Things Heat Up at Conference'

'Mentor or Something More?"

Wait. That last one. 

It was exactly as they had been afraid of. The image thumbnailing the article was the one that was taken at the café last night. Kabu glances at Tea who looks back just as worriedly.

"Now that we have this uproar started I say we use it properly. Leon, you had an idea?" Oleana didn't seem to pay any mind to the articles thankfully. 

"Well, first off I want to say that even without this uproar I was going to ask about this anyways. So as you guys know, the Battle Tower has been up and running properly for four seasons- this one being five- with a great amount of success." For some reason Leon was nervous. Apparently, talking to stadiums full of adoring fans he was perfectly fine, but otherwise he was a wreck. "However, having to be both top of the Battle Tower and Champion is really exhausting and something needs to change. So, that's where you come in, Tea."

Both Tea and Kabu have the same puzzled expression, making Raihan laugh aloud but is cut off very quickly by a cold stare from Oleana. 

"As the only other person to beat me, I want you to take one of the positions."

Tea sat there in shock. "Take over? Lee I haven't battled competitively in seven years! How-"

"I know, I know." He starts. "Its not like we are just handing it to you or anything. I was going to originally, but Raihan convinced me to make it a little more of a competition." 

Tea hates competition. She glared at Raihan who gave her a comically sweet smile and wave.

"We have a battle at the opening ceremony and whoever wins picks their position for the session. Simple as that."

This was a complete kick in the face for Tea. The pressure of being champion wasn't one she wanted to endure, but the Battle Tower wasn't televised. No crowds, no appearances, just battles. 

That was something she may be able to handle. 

In reality, she had been itching to get back into battling recently, but never had the opportunity or drive to do so. 

"Okay, I'll do it."

Everyone in the room was shocked, Raihan going as far as to slam his hands on the table and yell "WHAT" at her from across the table. 

"That took a lot less convincing than I thought it would!" Leon laughed, the stress seeming to deflate from his body. "You've got a bit over month, you sure you'll be ready to face me by then? Seven years is a long time to not battle competitively."

"Lee, you endorsed me yourself. You know exactly what I'm capable of." A smirk played at her mouth as she stood, walking to stand besides Kabu, an arm draped over his shoulder. "And I've got the best mentor I could ever ask for. I'll be ready." 

Kabu felt his heart swell with pride. Her passion was familiar to him as a refelection of himself, but missing the arrogance he had. Tea really was more mature than Kabu was at her age, and he was positively beaming. 

"Okay then, bigshot. Shake on it then." Raihan says coming to stand beside Leon, who extends his hand. Tea accepts, and Raihan's Rotophone is right there to get a picture. 

"That settles it then, meeting adjourned. Raihan, I assume your social media presence will suffice for a public announcement for now, so promotion and anything else I will leave in your hands. Good luck to you both." Oleana wrapped up before leaving the other four in the office. 

"I believe it's time for you two to leave despite how much I _always_ enjoy your company." Kabu said, making a very obvious jab at Raihan visibly getting on his nerves. 

"Okay okay, we know when we aren't wanted." He puts his hands up defensively then puts them on Leon's shoulders to direct him to the door. "Just make sure to keep Tea in once piece, okay? Can't train if she can't walk, right babe?" Leon groaned and punched Raihan in the arm. 

The pair walked the others to the front door of the gym to officially see them off. While Kabu had been relaxed before the meeting, his headache was eating him up again. He groaned and pinched his brow once they were out of view. 

"Want me to head out too? I don't want to stress you out more." Tea grabbed his pinky with her own when she saw no one was around, and kissed his cheek. 

"Of course not!" Kabu practically scoffed. A smirk pulled at his face as he bent forward to be at the same level as Tea. "We have training to do, don't we?"

A smile broke across her face as well seeing the spark in her mentor's eyes. While this part of their relationship was a facade, it was incredibly fun to play into. "If that's the case, I've got some research to do too. I think today's training is going to be more mental for me. I gotta get the team together!" She gives him another quick kiss and heads for the door. As she leaves, she yells back; "I'll be back in a couple hours!"

Kabu waves her off, and heads back towards his office, determined to do a bit of research himself. He brings up the article that Oleana had on about the relationship between himself and Tea to see what kind of stirring up it's done. He takes out his reading glasses and starts skimming. 

_'With this recent conference comes a slew of information from all gym leaders, but nothing stirred up more controversy than an interruption by Tea between an argument between the masters of Fire and Dragon. The former clearly perturbed by the latter calling the hero's integrity into question. The fight was nearly physical if it had not been for the hero herself making her first conference appearance to stop the fury of the Everburning Man of Fire.'_

Kabu rolled his eyes, they've pinned that name on him since he came to Galar, but usually only used it when his temper was called into question. He jumped around a little bit more as the following paragraph was about his and Raihan's rivalry. Nothing new. 

_'What comes into question now is; what was Kabu going to say? Tea had interjected to say she was his apprentice, but were they on the same page about this? The appearance of this photograph has some speculating a romantic orientation to this relationship._

_While it is true that Kabu has been seen dining at this café with colleagues, the time, and particular attire, are much different than usual. Neither party has been spotted with a possible romantic partner before this.’_

He takes a closer look at the photograph, it is pretty incriminating evidence. His hand is laid on top of hers and their faces are overlapping, but from the angle it could be said he was saying something in her ear, not kissing her. 

_'One particular eyewitness says it was a kiss, but no one can be sure otherwise. When reached for a comment, neither had anything to say.'_

"Bullshit." Kabu hissed. No one had reached to either of them for a statement about the photo. 

The rest of it was filled with hypotheticals, but he came to the comments and tosses back and forth whether or not to skim those as well. He had learned from the years since social media has become mainstream that comments sections were never good ideas. 

He clicked into them anyways.   
  


_'isnt he a little old for her????'_

  * _\- he could literally be her dad._



_'Who cares if they’re together? They're both adults!_

  * _\- Yeah but she's like 18 or something. He's in his 60's!_
  * _\- 'Shes 20 and he's 58. Still weird, but at least it’s legal._



_'Its about time Kabu got himself a lady!!!_

  * _\- I wish it was Melony :(_



Kabu wasn't really expecting much different. He always laughs at the comments about him and Melony. She had, what, five kids? Not his scene AT ALL. 

He began hopping from article to article, not really keeping track of the time at all. There was a knock at the door to which he gave word for entry. 

"Hey! I expected to find you out on the pitch, but Elle said you hadn't come down yet. Everything okay?"

Kabu looked up and almost choked on his own breath. Tea had gone and grabbed a Fire Uniform and stood before him, hair clipped back with a barrette off her face. she had her hands on her waist, the shirt just a little too small rose up exposing those sensitive, sensitive hip bones. 

"Hellooooo! Am I really going to have to go change?" She laughed. Kabu snapped out of his trance and rested his chin on his folded hands. 

"No, you're absolutely not changing. In fact, if you're training in my gym then that uniform is mandatory." He looks her up and down again. Those shorts were... Very short.

“You’re such a pervert.” Tea laughs, shaking her head at him. "Can I at least get one that fits? This is my old one from when I beat your challenge when I was thirteen!" She spun around, showing her old Challenger number on the back. 

Challenger 69. 

"Really, sixty-nine?" Kabu pretends to be disappointed, but can't prevent a laugh from slipping out. 

"Okay, that's Ninetales' number in the Pokedex! I wasn't that dirty minded!" Tea says as she struts over to sit in his lap. He raises an eyebrow at her. "... Maybe I was a little bit dirty minded..."

"Well, now that you are my apprentice I can't have you strutting around with that on your back." He holds her chin in hand rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip. 

"Oh? Would you rather I wear your number instead, sir?" She nips at the finger like a challenge. A low fire of possessiveness illuminates Kabu's silver eyes. He remembers her in his jersey just this morning wearing nothing but small panties underneath. Wearing his number on her own uniform hand designed and unique to her. 

"Don't tempt me, my dear. I can make that happen." Kabu purred, bringing her face closer and dropping his hand to her thigh. 

"Ooo, didn't realize I had found myself a _sugar daddy_." He chuckled against her smile before pressing forward and locking their lips. Tea's small hands rest on his cheeks while one of his is around her waist. The other slowly going up her thigh into the leg of her shorts. As soon as he feels the wet slick of her entrance she pulls back and gives a playful slap to his cheeks. 

"C'mon, it's training time you silly old man!" She hops off his lap and starts to leave. "I've got some Pokemon I want you to meet."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Try and guess what Pokémon Tea is going to be using, there’s no special type. 
> 
> Trying to write as much as I can, thanks for being patient!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: I am going to be going back through the chapters and doing some editing for both continuity and just things that I thought of in hindsight. Not going to effect the plot, but little details.
> 
> I have also been doing some roleplaying with a friend (which is why this is late) that I may be turning into fanfics so look out for those! It’s another Kabu/OC, but a new one with a whole new plot and a male OC too, may be collections of one shots.

As they walked down to the pitch, Tea explained to Kabu her strategy to which Pokémon she had picked. It all had to do with type advantages.

“Okay, this is my roster as of now!” She reaches onto her belt and tosses six different Pokeballs out onto the pitch. Out come Coalossal, Chandelure, Boltund, Roserade, Hydreigon, and a shiny Grimmsnarl. She looks to Kabu proudly, a bright smile on her face. “This may not be my final lineup, but I’m pretty certain this is how I’ll go.”

Kabu’s eyes widened at the amount of powerful Pokémon this five-foot tall girl had just laying around in her PO Box. 

“So my method is this; have two Pokémon with advantages against each of Leon’s Pokémon. I wrote it all out.” She holds a piece of paper out of her pocket.

G-Max: Coalossal - Rock/Fire -> Charizard

Chandelure - Fire/Ghost -> Aegislash/Mr. Rime

Grimmsnarl - Dark/Fairy -> Aegislash/Haxorus/Dragapult/Mr. Rime

Hydreigon - Dark/Dragon -> Aegislash/Haxorus/Dragapult/Mr. Rime

Roserade - Poison/Grass -> Inteleon

Boltund - Electric -> Charizard/Inteleon  
  


It was a pretty sound strategy. Kabu hadn’t realized just how little she needed his help with this battle. Her enthusiasm was clear with how she spoke, her intensity almost matched his own. He was so proud to see such passion in a trainer. 

His own bright smile reflected hers. The Chandelure had flown it’s way over to the pair and flew around them cheerfully. Tea laughed, and patted its head on the way around while Kabu looked on in amusement. 

“She remembers this place.” She said as if reminiscing. “I caught her here during my gym challenge. Maybe she’s happy to see you!”

“Or maybe she’d like to have a battle.”

“Right now?” Tea had froze on the spot, right in the middle of petting her Pokémon. 

“Of course,” Kabu replied. “I want to see just how much you remember from seven years ago.” He turned his back on her and shrugged his shoulders. “Unless you don’t think you could beat me that is.”

There was an audible, affronted gasp from behind him. He smirked; she fell right into his trap.

“I’ll make you eat those words, old man!” She yelled back at him. 

Playing up the theatrics, he yawned. “You’re starting to sound like Raihan, sweetheart.” Kabu heard her growl in frustration as she headed out to the opposite side of the pitch. 

Now, the lovers stood across the field while Chaka stood referee and read the rules standard with every battle before announcing its beginning. 

Kabu began by sending out his Torkoal. Taking a brief moment to consider her decision, Tea sends out Hydreigon. 

“First move is yours, Tea Cup!” Kabu yells across the field already getting hyped up for a good fight. 

“Hydreigon, start it off with Dragon Pulse!” Tea calls, having her own little wrist flare when directing moves. Kabu knew he was in trouble the second she sent out the dragon as it’s ability was levitate. No point in trying to use Earthquake at this point. Torkoal takes the first attack with not much more than a scratch before Kabu sets up Stealth Rock around Tea’s side of the pitch. She calls out for Body Slam. Attempting to counter, Kabu orders Heat Crash as well, but knew inevitably it would be in vain. Because of Torkoal’s low speed and weight it wasn’t able to combat the attack with much force and took the brunt of Hydreigon’s weight. With how much heavier the dragon was than the tortoise, the damage was great enough to faint. Tea’s Pokémon was left with just some minor burns on its wings. 

“Thank you, Sekitan. You did well.” The older man said at the seam of his pokeballonce returning the fainted Pokémon. 

Tea returned Hydreigon as well and looked at Kabu across the field smugly. “Had enough?”

Kabu barked out a harsh laugh, getting in position to throw out his next Pokémon. A flame ignites in his eyes. “I’m just getting warmed up,  _darling_. ”

The battle continues on for another twenty five minutes before Kabu’s Centiskorch finally falls, coming down from Gigantamax form. Tea’s Grimmsnarl does the same and she gives words of praise before returning him to his pokeball.

The match bad been incredibly close. Tea had kept her Coalossal aside to match Kabu’s five member team. It had all come down to their two Gigantamax Pokémon and even then Grimmsnarl had taken some heavy hits.

As customary, the trainers walk towards one another in the center of the pitch to shake hands.

“You were brilliant.” Kabu said, pulling her closer by the hand as they shook. Tea rolls her eyes, but a hint of a blush spreads across her cheeks. “I expected nothing less of my champion.”

“You definitely gave me a run for my money.” She replied with a shaky, embarrassed laugh. Kabu’s use of ‘ _ my  _ _champion_ ’ made her tug on her collar. It was for sure the battle making her so warm. Yeah.

“And you still  _won_.” The older man said, gripping her shoulders now, knees bent to be at the same level. “You haven’t battled competitively in over seven years and you still took me down. I’ve never been so proud to lose a battle before!” He kissed her forehead, trying to stay as platonic looking as possible even if his trainers already knew.

“I think I’ve gotta fix up my defense.“ Tea says, almost unfazed by the positive encouragement. Kabu stood up and dropped his arms. Her dismissal of his praise was a bit disheartening. He began to walk back to the challenger locker room with Tea following in tow.

“Your move pool could use some more variety too I suppose.”

Her head picked up. “Yeah I noticed, your Pokémon hardly have any fire type moves!”

Kabu nods. “Gives me coverage for any type of Pokémon thrown at me. It comes as a surprise to many who have Pokémon resistant to fire like water when I use something like Solar Beam. Only those who do their research are truly prepared.”

Tea stood and pondered a moment as they stood just outside, Kabu wishing he knew what went on in that fiery head of hers. There was no one else in the gym; Chaka leaving immediately after the battle and the rest of the trainers went home. “I... think I’m going to head home for the day.”

“Oh, I see. Well, the choice is yours of course.” Kabu felt a pang of hurt. Apparently Tea could hear it in his voice. She raised her gaze to meet his, at first curious, but melting into a much softer emotion.

“Kabu...” she said softly raising a hand to caress the side of his face, the fine stubble of the day making the surface just a tad bit rough like fine grit sandpaper. “I just want to mull over some stuff at home! Organize some move sets and such. Besides, I don’t want you getting sick of me this soon.” She winked playfully.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Kabu chuckled lightly, taking her wrist in hand gently. He took her by the fingers and placed a kiss on the knuckle; a display of affection he didn’t think he would be so fond of. It was courteous and meaningful, but still looked platonic enough to do without fear. “Just let me know when you get home, I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Okaaay,  _daddy_.”  Tea made a show of rolling her eyes holding back a smile turning to enter the locker room. As she passes, Kabu can’t help himself to give her a sharp smack on the arse. She whips around with an amused yet affronted expression.

_“Brat.”_

“ _Pervert_.”

They make eye contact again over each other’s shoulders, Tea’s eyes have a glaze over them and a coy smile plays at her face. That look that could bring Kabu to his knees, but he won’t let her beat him again today.

The gym leader keeps himself composed and Tea glides back over to stand behind him running a hand up the older man’s sweat slick back. In the wake of her touch is a tingling sensation like her hands were bristling with sparks. They get up to his neck, Kabu closes his eyes at the touch of skin on skin.

Then she’s gone.

And so is the damp fabric of his towel around his neck.

Kabu turns on a dime to chase her into the locker room catching her just before heading to the showers. He hoists her up and has her against the wall before you could say Gigantamax.

Tea instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist which was used to his advantage to grind his hardening prick against her.

“H-hah... no fair.” She pants.

“Who said anything about playing ‘ _fair_ ’, my darling? You certainly haven’t been.” Kabu leans closer boxing her in with nowhere to go. As if she would rather be anywhere else. The gym leader presses forward and captures her lips feverishly, adjusting their position so he could push his hands up under her shirt to grab her tits.

Tea breaks the kiss with a small gasp of his name when his thumbs and forefingers begin to play with the small nubs of her nipples. Her body rocks against his leg that is slotted between hers for both support and friction.

“T-this is a public locker room.” She hissed with a weak chuckle. “What if someone comes in!”

Kabu presses open mouthed kisses to her neck, nipping at the throat-shoulder juncture before responding; “Gym is closed for the day, no one is getting in here unless they have a gym key. Which only other gym leaders have.” And continues his advances.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Kabu runs his hand along her inner thigh underneath those deliciously cropped shorts heading towards the warmth he was denied earlier. He rubs circles over her clit, taking the time to properly read her reactions. Each soft mewl and twitch of her hips gave him exactly what he needed; permission to continue.

“I’m putting you down for a second, but don’t get comfortable.” Kabu said before slowly lowering Tea until she was fully grounded.

“Why’d you do that?” Tea practically whined. The almost childish pout on her face gave away her act, but Kabu wasn’t playing around anymore. Swiftly, he grabs the elastic of the waistband and pulls her the shorts down. Tea squeaks in surprise, but Kabu is already grabbing her by her knees and hoisting them back into their previous position with one hand discarding her shorts.

“Bloody hell, I’m not a fuckin’ rag doll!” The girl creases her brow and has to blink a few times, a bit disoriented by being manhandled so much.

Kabu presses kisses to her jawline, muttering apologies as he slides his middle finger between her legs. Tea exhales a shaky breath while he pumps in and out a few times before his ring finger joins in. With both inside, he starts to move them around inside. Bending, twisting, scissoring, you name it; Kabu did it all.

He could feel Tea clenched around his fingers as he moved them. Her hips twitch with each upward bend trying to find that one spot that would drive his little flame over the edge.

With a moan of his name, every gesture was coupled in time with a short, high pitched whine. Kabu felt his cock stir further, but this was about his champion and _her_ pleasure. Her reward.

“That’s it sweetheart, keep going, I’ve got you.”

With a hushed whine, Kabu felt Tea clench around his fingers like a vise. Her blunt nails raked down his back as her body shook with orgasmic pleasure. Kabu wasn’t entirely sure when her hands got underneath his shirt, but it didn’t matter. The Gym Leader heard his name drop from her lips, head pressed between his neck and shoulder. He lulled her through every second of it, feeling her fluid dripping down his hand.

Kabu didn’t move until the tension was gone from her body. She leaned back on the wall, panting lightly.

“I’m not putting you down until I’m positive you can stand.” Tea nodded, took Kabu’s newly free hand and put those two fingers inside her mouth, licking and sucking any excess off him. The man’s face flushed. “You are incorrigible.”

The next half an hour was spent getting presentable enough to walk out of the gym together without looking like the gym leader had just fingered Tea to orgasm. Kabu had insisted on returning her fathers clothes, but the girl was very adamant about him not wearing shorts on a night as cold as this one, so he was going to return it at a later date.

They leave the locker room together, Kabu making his usual rounds to make sure things are locked up tight, happy to have company for once. When they reach the main lobby, hands entwined together, they find that they were not alone after all.

“Nessa? Milo? What on earth are you two doing here?” Kabu asks, getting the twos attention from their phones.

“Hey! There you are, bloody hell we thought you were never gonna get out here.” The water trainer says. “We didn’t get to see you after what happened at the conference, so we wanted to surprise you with your favorite!”

“Although they might not be too hot anymore.” Milo holds up a couple bags from Huo Guo Hot Pot.

The older man pauses, still holding Tea’s hand. Then he laughs. “You two are really something else.” He meant it in the best way possible, which they knew.

“I would have ordered an extra meal if I knew Tea was gonna be here.” Nessa adds with a sad pout.

“Oh, no no it’s okay!” Tea frantically shook her free hand in front of her. “I’m not staying, I have to get home and take care of a few things. T-Thanks anyway!”

The other two gym leaders tried to convince her to stay, but the young girl was firm in her answer. She even tried to stop Kabu from walking her out.

“Are you okay? Sweetheart I haven’t seen you eat anything since breakfast.” Kabu asked, a paternal level of concern in his voice. “You are more than welcome to-“

“Kabu I’m _fine_!” Tea responded a little more aggressive than she intended, face flushing a little red. She took a breath. “Really, I’m alright. Go have dinner with your friends.” She glanced over fast enough to see Milo and Nessa eavesdropping before very poorly pretending they weren’t.

The man of fire sighed, admitting defeat. He’d realized pretty early on that once her mind was made up, it was very difficult to change it.

“Alright, I believe you,” He wasn’t positive in that statement. “Just please let me know when you’re home safe.”

“I will, I promise.” Tea smiled, a small spark warming Kabu’s heart. She stood on her toes to press a chaste kiss to the older man’s lips, which he gladly reciprocates. Then she’s out the door and releasing her Hydreigon to fly on back to Postwick.

Only after losing sight of her does Kabu face his companions, both smiling fondly at him. He rolls his eyes. “Alright get it over with.”

Nessa gets up from her seat and comes to hug him, fanning her face as if she was about to cry. “Kaboooo! You’re so sweet to her it’s adorable! Always the perfect gentleman for a pretty girl.” She grabs his hands and pulls him over to the sofas her and Milo had been occupying. The grass leader having unpacked their dinners. “You have to tell us everything!”

* * *

  
And over the course of the next hour, he does. Of course, avoiding the parts about taking her virginity and such sexual endeavors.

“So now her and Leon are having a rematch. Lee wants her to be the Tower Tycoon, but wants her to earn it.”

Milo whistled a decrescendo leaning back in his seat. “Blimey, you’ve had quite an interesting weekend.” Kabu makes an affirming noise, having just taken a bite. 

“Do you think she’s gonna do it?” He looks over at Nessa with a raised brow. “Ya know, beat Leon.” 

Like a true gentleman, Kabu finished chewing before speaking. “She hasn’t battled in seven years and still beat my full team which I only use for tournaments and exhibition matches. It was a close battle but still, that kind of flame doesn’t burn out too easily.”

“Ya know, as much as I love Lee, _gods_ I can’t wait for someone to knock him down a peg like Tea did before. Him and Raihan are insufferable about their battling sometimes. It’s driving Soni and I mad!” Milo and Kabu nodded in agreement.

“I gotta say Mr. Kabu, I’m shocked you didn’t know it was her when you met. Yeah, she dipped out for seven years, but she did more during the Rose Darkness than anyone. I mean, rumor has it she  caught Eternatus.”

The fire leader choked on his food out of surprise. Nessa handed him a water and patted his back.

“I’m sorry, lad, did you say Tea  _caught Eternatus_? ” He manages to say. Milo nods.

“She used to have Zamazenta while Hop had Zacian, but apparently they released both back into the Slumbering Weald. Didn’t think it was right to keep the guardians of our region captive. It’s all in the book Sonia wrote few years back.”

“I... haven’t gotten that far yet.” Kabu was just... stunned. He didn’t like to think about the Rose Darkness very much because of his mutual respect and friendship with the Chairman. It was a very vivid memory when he chose to think about it. After all, Hammerlocke is directly behind Motostoke. That pillar of energy and the beast that came with it was practically right out his back window. 

And to think, she was right there that whole time.

Saving Galar.

Saving the world.

Saving him.

The two other leaders could see the gears turning in Kabu’s head as he stared directly at the wall in front of him, hands folded beneath his chin.

“I really don’t know her at all... Do I?”

Nessa puts her hand on his knee to comfort him. “She hasn’t really opened up to anyone since beating Leon. I think you’re a lot further than anyone else. Soni and Lee don’t even know what really happened with her after the championship.”

“She’s one helluva mystery, that’s for sure.” Milo adds.

Kabu feels his Rotom vibrate in his pocket and fishes it out. It’s a text from Tea. 

Tea:

  * Made it home safe. See you tomorrow! 😘



Kabu takes a deep breath and smiles, shooting back a quick goodnight with a little flame emoji before returning it to his pocket.

“Well, I’ve never backed down from a challenge before. I won’t be starting now.”

The two younger gym leaders smiled, it had been a long time since they had seen Kabu care about anything other than his training. There returned a warmth in his eyes long forgotten. Not to say he had grown old and bitter, just complacent.

After finishing up with supper and parting ways from his companions Kabu decides to just walk back home instead of bringing out Mouka to ride. His bench coat wrapped tightly around him, duffel bag over his shoulder, and a little secret hanging from his lips. He takes a deep drag then takes the cigarette in hand, holding in for a moment, and exhaling the fresh rolled tobacco.

Kabu too had things about himself that have been buried by years of shame and resentment. Even events where he has warped the truth to hide parts of his past. Things he wanted to escape from and move forward. For how young she was, Tea had dealt with more trauma than the average adolescent should have. Dysfunctional family, divorce, saving the region from an almighty legendary Pokémon, and most likely more he was unaware of all before she could drive.

Until now, it seemed both of them had been dealing with their trauma alone. Smoking was one way Kabu had been coping for decades. He was fit as a fiddle, but this was his Achilles heel. However, he was very proud to admit he was down to two packs a week as opposed to two _ a day _ during his teen years.

His habit wasn’t entirely unknown to the public, he hadn’t been documented so far. Only his coworkers and neighbors knew, and they minded their own. And at least Kabu rolled his own natural tobacco; much better than what was being manufactured. He pitied the lungs of his old friend from Alola.

Kabu looks at the burning end, the leaves catching and disintegrating away to the breeze. He wondered if Tea would mind his habit. It made him think back to his conversation with Nessa and Milo; Tea knew as much about him as he knew of her. It was astonishing how quickly they moved to this stage with such confidence without getting to know each other.

Yet for some reason, the fire leader had no qualms about it; something about falling asleep with her, seeing her sleeping body when he wakes, holding her against his chest, whispering sweet nothings, sliding into her body, breath mingling, his name falling in whines from her lips smoother than honey.

Something about it all felt  _right_. 

As he reached the end of the cigarette, so did he reach his destination. He pinches the burning bud, the embers having no effect anymore, and stubs it out fully in the ashtray by the stairs. The same as he always does, he gets his mail, and opens the door to his home.

Images played in his head of a mess of brunette hair popping up over the sofa, bright green eyes lighting up with a soft smile. He’s walking over to kiss her from above. The kiss is passionate; and he knows what that kiss feels like. He yearns for it.

Kabu felt his face tingle and shook himself from his daydream by blinking a few times. He hadn’t even walked through the door. 

And when he does, there’s no one waiting for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This may be getting a little heavy dealing with traumas but I will warn of any triggers in the beginning notes of future chapters.
> 
> Also, Tea has a Twitter! Follow her @ShinyTeaCup_69 and I may open a questionnaire thing. So feel free to say hi and ask her stuff! Not the same canon as this fic though. She’s in Alola right now!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for unnecessary conflict? Me neither! I just want to add some drama to get some more stuff about the characters and this verse revealed, so that’s going to be these next few chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!

As the hours ticked by there was only the sound of pencil scraping and light mumbling in one Postwick household. 

Tea was spread out across the kitchen table, crumpled papers around many areas of the room. 

“Ugh, this is _pointless_!” The girl growled crumpling up another piece of paper and throwing it against the wall. She huffed and put her face in her hands. “Rotom, what time is it?”

“The time is now 3:21am GST.” 

She groaned again, letting her head fall against the table with a thud. There were two empty cans of ElectroShock energy drinks next to her, and a third half finished being used as a paperweight. Tea looked at her hands in front of her face and could see them shaking. Her hand writing was becoming indecipherable. 

Unfortunately, this was how the Galarian Champ spent most of her evenings whether it was with lab work or house work or even yard work, she did it all at the dead of night because she didn’t want to sleep. It wasn’t that she couldn’t, she just didn’t want any more nightmares. 

Five years of traveling from region to region for no other reason than to escape the pain that being in Galar brought back. Being hailed as a hero was nice and all, but they didn’t know what happened. 

Leon is like an older brother to Tea. Him and Hop were so friendly and welcoming when her and her mum moved in. She never had siblings. They were her family. 

Seeing Lee clinging to life by a thread after taking the brunt of Eternatus’ attack was nothing less than traumatic whether she wanted to admit it or not. Sometimes when she slept she could still see that bright flash of pink. Hear her own and Hop’s terrified screams. The blood. The smell of burnt flesh. 

Which is why she chooses not to sleep at all sometimes. 

Before that night with Kabu, Tea couldn’t quite remember the last time she had gotten such pleasant sleep. No nightmares, no thrashing, and a full six hours of uninterrupted slumber. The man’s body was all encompassing and warm. Something firm that kept her grounded. She wondered if he enjoyed it as much as she did. 

A chuckle from Sal brought her out of her thoughts. The Salandit chose to walk across the wall next to the table until she was next to Tea clicking her jaw and making noises. The trainer laughed, running her knuckles down the spine of the Pokémon. 

“What do you think, Sal? Dragon Pulse or Dragon Claw?”

The Salandit just cocked her head. 

“Yeah I’m not so sure either. There’s advantages to both but I’m just not sure.” She stroked the head of Sterling, her shiny Nickit, who made himself comfortable on Tea’s lap a little while ago. 

Her Pokéballs sat on the table, six of varying kinds, the purple Master Ball holding her shiny, gigantamax Grimmsnarl front and center. This wasn’t the same team she faced him with last time. 

There was a sting of guilt when she thought of the first time she beat Leon. It almost felt unfair. The man had barely gotten out of the hospital and had to have a championship match? He was in no state to battle under such intensity. 

Tea was convinced that was the only reason she won. 

After all, she was only a child. 

With a frustrated huff, she gets up from the table and heads into the bathroom, the harsh lighting irritating her eyes. When she looked in the mirror sometimes she saw the same thirteen year old girl who ran away from her issues and pushed away anyone who tried to help her. She damned her own pride. 

Kabu never told her when to be at the gym, so a few more hours of work wouldn’t hurt, right? 

She sighed, splashed some cold water in her face, and got back to work. 

* * *

  
Only after Kabu arrived at the gym, early as always, did he realise he hadn’t told Tea when to be at the gym. He sent her a quick message around 6am to try to come in for 8am anticipating travel and such. 

9:30am, no response. She hadn’t even read his message. 

It was too soon to start getting worried, maybe the girl was a night person! It was understandable for her to have slept in until now. So, the Ever Burning Man kept on going with his normal routines around the gym. 

11:45am, nothing. Kabu had gone around and asked if she had shown up yet and he may have missed her, but no such luck. 

12:15pm, Kabu was in panic mode. He had sent her multiple texts, and called twice, but it was still met with nothing. Of course he kept his stress levels low externally to not worry his trainers, but inside he was boiling. The only implication was the tapping of his foot while he stood in one spot for any period of time. 

Still, the ones who knew him well enough knew. 

“See! What did I tell you guys; this girl is going to ruin Mr. Kabu!” 

“Darren would you please actually worry about Mr. Kabu for once instead of your stupid obsession with our reputation?” Chaka spat at the caramel haired man, who began to retort, but Elle spoke over him.

“I think I’m going to try talking to him.” 

Without waiting for a response, she approached the gym leader from the side and lightly tapped his shoulder. “Still no sign of her?” 

The older gentleman jumped out of his skin before meeting his trainer’s concerned look. “Ah, Elle, I didn’t see you there.” He shook his head and sighed. “No, no sign of her. I don’t understand, I texted her six hours ago and still nothing.”

“She’s in Postwick, right?”

Kabu nods. 

“That’s not far, the gym isn’t going to burn down if you want to go check on her.” 

Kabu shook his head again. “Tea is a grown woman, I don’t think she needs me to look in on her. Besides, I think we’re a bit too early in our... whatever this is, for me to do that. She may have been called to the lab and not been able to message.” 

“So call the lab. If she’s there then she can tell you what happened, but if she’s not then something may be wrong. As her boyfriend you have a right to be concerned! It’s better to be safe than sorry.” 

He considered it for a second before Elle began to try and push the wall of solid muscle in the direction of his locker room with not much success. 

“Alright, alright! I’ll call Professor Magnolia’s lab. Don’t hurt yourself Elle!” He laughed, stopping her before going into the locker room, pulling the lab office number up on his phone. 

Kabu’s leg bounced as the phone rang. He was greeted by the sound of heavy breathing on the other line. 

“... hello?”

“Hi!... this is... Galar’s research lab...” a young man said between breaths. It was strange, the voice sounded almost like the champion, so that must mean: “This is Hop! Sorry about that, had to run across the whole place there. Who am I speaking with?”

Ah, that explained it. Hop sounded much older than most of Kabu‘s memories. 

“Hello Hop, this is Kabu from Motostoke Gym. You and Leon sound very similar over the phone!” 

“Hey Mr. Kabu!” He heard the young man laugh, probably scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Uh, yeah, I get that a lot. What can I help you with?”  


“I was just hoping to inquire about Tea’s whereabouts. We were supposed to meet at the gym this morning to train, but she has yet to show up. She isn’t at the lab, is she?” 

Hop was quiet for a moment. “No... she’s not here. What kind of training was she going to be doing? Is this training, or “training”.” Kabu could almost hear the air quotations. He chuckled a bit, it made sense for her to have told her best friend about them, especially after that intimate hand kiss at the conference he witnessed. 

“Pokémon training, my boy. I assure you it’s just that.” 

“That was actually what I was worried about.”

Kabu was silent for a moment, brows furrowing together. “I’m sorry?”

“Well... Tea is a bit of a, uh, workaholic. During our gym challenge she used to spend all night planning strategies or something along those standards in order to be fully prepared for what she was facing. When I say all night, I quite literally mean all night. She would stockpile energy drinks and go for a full 24 hours or more, then sleep about 16 hours when she was done. I was worried this would happen when I heard about the rematch.”

“So... is she asleep?” 

“It’s possible, but I can’t be certain. Tea isn’t exactly the best at taking care of herself. I could tell my mom to go check on her-“

“No that won’t be necessary. I’m leaving the gym right now. I can be there in twenty minutes. Thank you Hop, I appreciate it.” 

Kabu hangs up the phone before the boy can reply. He takes his bench coat and Pokéballs before hastily leaving the room and beckoning his head trainers to him. 

“I’m leaving for a little while, I have to go check up on something. I shouldn’t be gone for the rest of the day, but you know in the case-“

“ _ -In the case of emergency we have your number and the fire department on speed dial _ ” they say in unison. “Yeah yeah we know, go get your girl!” Elle pat the man on the shoulder, a knowing smile on hers and her companions faces. 

Kabu sighs, always so proud of these three. The gym would be in good hands if he decided to retire.

“You three are what holds this gym together, I swear.” 

“GO!” The twins yell, pushing him to the door together. 

Once he gets to the gates into the Wild Area, Kabu tosses out Mouka. 

“Alright boy, remember where we went a few nights ago? We need to go there as fast as you can.” 

After situating himself on his Arcanine’s back, he gripped onto the thick fur at his neck and they took off. Living in Galar as long as he had, Kabu knew just how to get from one end of the southern Wild Area to the next in record time. They ran into some rain once they reached Rolling Fields, but other than that the journey was quick and painless. Instead of waiting for a train to arrive Mouka jumps right into the brush and charges directly onwards to the small towns ahead. There was no time to waste for the Ever Burning Man. 

A few civilians of Wedgehurst were startled by the large Pokémon barrelling through the town, but Kabu had no time for apologies. He arrived in the quaint town of Postwick and it was deathly quiet. Mouka settled down on the grass, a few Wooloo grazing over curiously once Kabu dismounted and jogged to the front door. 

“Tea? Are you in there?” The fire master called as he knocked repeatedly. No answer. He tried the doorbell, but it didn’t work either. 

“There’s a key under the mat.” 

Kabu wasn’t proud of how much the voice startled him. He turned around and found none other than the current champion standing behind him dressed in casual wear; a red and blue flannel with jeans and his signature SnapBack with his hair tied back in a low ponytail. 

“Leon?” 

“You sound surprised! I live next door.” He chuckled striding up to the steps of the porch next to Kabu. “Hop phoned me and said I should check on Tea if you didn’t show up. Saw your Arcanine and figured I would lend a hand.”

“I’m more surprised that you’re dressed presentable and had time off.” Kabu said reaching under the mat to indeed find a brass key. Leon laughed, flashing his award winning smile to the older man. “I would love to chat with you Leon, but I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment.” 

Kabu opened the door before the other could respond, finding what looked like the aftermath of a raid inside. 

“Good lord...” 

The violet haired man stepped in behind and looked around letting out a low whistle. “Blimey... Hop said it could get bad, but I didn’t think he meant this bad. Wonder how long it’s been like this.”

“A day at the most. I was just here Saturday night.” 

Leon stopped in place at Kabu’s words. “So Raihan wasn’t pulling my leg. You are a couple.” 

“Something like that...Yes.” 

The champion raises his hands in a defensive manner and sighs. “To each his own I suppose. I won’t say a word.”

Kabu doesn’t respond, too busy looking in the open section of the living area. Not on the couch or on the table. The cans of energy drink alarming the man as he could hardly stomach the damage they can do to your body. He picks up a can and looks at the ingredients and cringes. Just one of those had enough caffeine to put down a Mudsdale. And there were three of them on the table. 

He takes a look in her room, nothing. Bed looked completely untouched. Even the guest bedroom was vacant. Then, Kabu heard the sound of running water he hadn’t noticed before. He goes around the corner toward the bathroom and sees her Salandit and Nickit scratching at the door. So he goes to open up the bathroom and there she is; passed out in the bath with the shower running. 

Kabu sighed thankfully, glad she was here at least. But as he approached, he could see the water was tinted red. His relief at finding her quickly turned to panic. 

“Leon! Call an ambulance!” He yells, a waver in his voice as he shuts the water off and grabs several towels. He lifts her body and wraps her up, cold in spots not hit by water. The other towel is pressed to the back of her head where the blood is coming from. He checks her pulse, it’s there, but faint. 

“They’re on the way, what ha-“ Leon comes running in, eyes wide in shock stopping his sentence in place.

“Her head is bleeding. She’s unconscious.” 

Kabu held the girl tightly, trying to keep her as warm as possible until the ambulance arrived, even calling out his Centiskorch for extra heat. Neighbors had come out to see the commotion, but Kabu ignored it for the sake of tending to the girl. Leon stayed behind so Kabu could take the ambulance and stay by her side. He holds her small hand tightly in his own as the paramedic starts to gather things out of the med kit. 

“Okay Mr. Kabu, before we get to the hospital I am just putting her on an IV drip so she can get back some of those fluids in the meantime and take care of the wound on her head.” Kabu nods and watches the paramedic start up the drip into her arm. Once situated he looks to Kabu again. “Do you mind holding her head still for me while I bandage the gash on her head?”

Kabu nods again. “How bad is it? I haven’t had the chance to look...” 

The paramedic makes an indecisive face, teetering back and forth. “It’s not too bad, maybe two centimetres or so. Not deep either, but enough to need a few stitches. And that’s the good news.” 

“And the bad?”

“Well the diagnostics is more the hospital's job. I’m just here to make sure the patient is alive when they get there.” Kabu makes a noise of acknowledgement, squeezing Tea’s hand a little tighter. “All I can determine is it’s a good thing you got there when you did, Mr. Kabu.”

“Why do you say that?” 

“She lost an awful lot of blood in a pretty short time, and...” He hesitated, then sighed when he looked Kabu in the eyes. “A few more minutes and she would have been dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like cliffhangers :)


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing Tea knows when she wakes up is that her head _hurts_. The second thing is that it was way too bright in this room to be her house. The third is that there is a warm presence on her hand. 

She groans and attempts to sit up further, but the grip on her hand tightens as she moves. So she stays down. 

With her unoccupied arm she rubs her eyes so she can look next to her at Kabu, fast asleep in the chair still in his gym uniform, leaning against his free arm. Only when she returns the squeeze of his hand do the fire leader’s eyes flutter open. 

“Tea...” Kabu sighs in relief. He stands, taking her hand and pressing multiple tender kisses on her knuckles. His other hand cups her face, thumb dusting over pale cheeks. “I’m so glad you’re awake.” 

“What are we doing at the hospital?” The girl goes to scratch at the back of her head, but Kabu makes an alarmed sound stopping her in her tracks. 

“You... had an accident last night. Doctor said the combination of being dehydrated and caffeine made you pass out while showering and you busted your head open. Are you aware that you’re anaemic?”

She shrugs. 

He scoffs. “Is that all you have to say for yourself? This is serious!” 

“I would have been fine. I always am. Although this is the first time I’ve been in the hospital for it. I usually just wake up on the floor or something.”

Kabu’s brow furrowed, his hands balling up into fists in his lap. “Tea that’s... terrible for your body.”

“Yeah, I know.” Her tone was more irritated than anything, making Kabu’s head start to pound. 

“If you know it’s bad then why do you keep doing it?” 

“I’m alive so why does it matter?!” She shoots back, raising her voice higher than Kabu’s own. 

The older man sits down again and puts his head in his hands. “Tea you-you almost  _ died _ today.” He says, sounding positively exhausted. “I mean, what were you thinking? Drinking three of those drinks on an empty stomach? Staying awake the entire night? It’s as if you were trying to throw your life away! If I hadn’t gotten there when I did we would be planning your funeral.” 

The brunette doesn’t respond, she looks away from Kabu, he reaches for her hand but she pulls it away. 

“You need to get help.” 

“I‘m fine!” Her jaw twitched, she still refused to look at him. There was a waver in her voice as she growled out her response. “Just mind your own business, Kabu. This doesn’t concern you.“

“I beg your pardon?” Kabu thought he misheard her, his temper flaring up in a matter of seconds. Between the blatant disrespect and the dismissal of her own safety, he didn’t know what to be angrier about. He stands again, fists trembling at his sides. “As your partner this very much concerns me! You want to tell me to mind my own business? If I had then you would-“

”- get out.”

There’s an eerie silence hanging in the air.

“Just get out!” Tea yells when no one moves. Instead of trying to argue, Kabu takes a deep breath and walks to the door. He stops as his hand makes contact with it, seeing her reflection in the window. She isn’t looking at him, but he can tell she’s holding back tears. 

“Once you get over yourself you know where to find me.” Kabu says lowly, a stab of anger and frustration in his voice. He pushes the door open just in time to avoid the water bottle thrown at his head that soars down the hallway. He shakes his head and leaves without looking back. 

The choked sobs that followed from that room fell on deaf ears. 

* * *

A week passed and Kabu heard nothing from Tea. And if you were to ask anyone working at Motostoke Stadium at this time; they would tell you Mr. Kabu hadn’t been this strict or lazy in their entire career. 

Was Drill Sergeant the right way to describe this new attitude? Not quite. However, what would normally be cheers of encouragement turned to bouts of criticism. His demeanour was entirely standoffish, dismissive and unfocused. Spent more time than ever before in his office on his laptop or working out there instead of training with his Pokémon. Couldn’t be bothered to handle anything his trainers asked of him either. And most worrisome of all; he refused to battle. 

It got to a point where even Darren was unable to get through to the gym leader- and he was Kabu’s second in command. He and the twins were up to their necks in duties to prepare for the opening ceremony. After all, there were only three weeks to prepare. And that meant only three weeks until Tea was to battle Leon again. 

“Darren it’s your turn to talk to him.”

“What? No way I just told him about the incident with the Litwick. It’s Chaka’s turn!” 

“No! I had to tell him about the rogue Growlithe running around the lobby, AND I had to catch it because he was ‘too busy’. Elle, you do it!” 

“Ugh, fine!” She groans stomping off to Kabu’s office. Being more than fed up with his new attitude, she doesn’t even bother knocking before going into his office. He’s seated at his desk with a laptop reading something on screen, hands folded in front of his mouth. “Mr. Kabu, there’s a Togekiss in the lobby with a letter for you.” 

“...Did you bring the letter?” He doesn’t even look up at her.

“No, the bloody thing won’t let me take it off. You have to come out.”

“So why would it let me take it?”

“Because your name is attached to the letter!” She slams his laptop shut. “Good gods Mr. Kabu this is getting ridiculous. You need to get over yourself and start doing your job.” Elle hadn’t even given the man a chance to respond before slamming the door and storming off down the hall. Her words echoed in his head. They stung. 

_ Get over yourself.  _

That’s what he told Tea. The fire trainer puts his head in his hands. If just an outburst by his employee like that stung him this much, he couldn’t imagine what his own words had done to the brunette. Kabu dragged his hands down his face, feeling stubble that had grown over the past week. His razor sponsors wouldn’t be happy about that, but he hardly found the energy to care. 

As winter got further along Kabu switched to his seasonal wear, the same joggers and jacket they sold in the stores. He tried to ignore the thoughts of Tea and their first meeting while he wore the jacket even though the design was changed. A feat which was increasingly difficult, but he wore it anyways. 

When he finally arrived in the lobby there was a Togekiss with a note being pet by some children under his employee’s vigilant eyes. As he got closer, Kabu recognised this one in particular to be Opal’s. The lady was too stuck in her ways to think of using a cellphone, so she sent letters instead. 

Once Kabu approached, the children were herded away, leaving plenty of room for him to grab the letter and pet the Togekiss while he read what was attached. 

_ Master Kabu,  _

_ You have been cordially invited to afternoon tea with Madame Opal and Madame Melony in Ballonlea Town tomorrow at tea time (4pm)  _

_ Please notify your attendance and return to Togekiss.  _

_ Yes [ ] _

_ Regards, The Court of Ballonlea  
  
_

Kabu sighed and dragged his hand down his face. Of course there was no second option. He really was not in the mood for afternoon tea even though the three elder leaders, or former in Opal’s case, have been doing it for years. And if he knew Opal, not showing up would have consequences of some sort. 

“Chaka, I-“ He had forgotten his trainers were avoiding him. Normally Kabu had his trainers by his side to share any news he gave them about scheduling and such, but his piss poor attitude really had driven them away. 

“I’ll just send an email.” He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and returning to his office. 

* * *

That night Kabu barely slept. He spent the majority of the night staring at the ceiling as if waiting for it to stare back. He tried to recall the last time he felt this much unrest for another person, deciding it was when Ultra Beasts attacked Alola, and he saw Nanu on the news facing a familiar foe. 

It seemed the two were similar in the fact they seldom cared for themselves. Guess he found his “type”.

But Nanu was experienced in his lack of self care. He knew how to keep himself alive and unharmed. Tea was young and reckless and pushed her body to extremes when she didn’t even know her limits. And that’s what worried him. 

Was she eating? Getting sleep? Drinking water? Has she even left her house? Hell, he didn’t even know if she left the hospital. 

The Man of Fire had expected to hear from her by now, but in the back of his head a little voice screamed she was never going to. She was done with him. He pushed her away and she was fine with that. And that’s what kept him from sleeping. 

After sending an email to the gym that he wouldn’t be coming in, Kabu slept in until noon. Something he hadn’t done since moving to Galar from Hoenn. 

Dressing in a simple sweater and slacks Kabu takes a Corviknight Taxi to the entry of Glimwood Tangle as that’s as close to Ballonlea they would fly. Cost quite a pretty penny to fly so far, but the fire leader was not in the mood for public transit. 

The group always did afternoon tea in the forest as Opal enjoyed the ambiance and all the little fairy type Pokémon running around. After a significant amount of searching, Kabu found their location for today as the trickster woman loved making them look. Melony and Opal were already seated laughing about something as he approached. At first, the icy woman smiled, but then her eyes lit up in shock. 

“Oh dear, Kabu you look so... so...”

“Grey.” Opal finished without even looking at him. “Good lord my boy, I haven’t seen someone this bleak and un-pink in... well I don’t even remember.”

“Your old age must finally be getting to you Opal. I’m fine.” Kabu retorted, attempting to mask his true emotions. Since it was winter, he had brought Sekitan for his Drought ability warming the area significantly. 

Melony squints at him, then reaches to grab his chin. “You have 5 o’clock shadow! Kabu... this isn’t like you.”

He jerks his chin away feeling the stubble himself, it had gotten pretty significant. “I guess I have been a bit burnt out recently.” He sighs, not even wanting to make himself a cup of tea as it just reminded him of-well- of Tea. 

“This is about the young girl you’re seeing, isn’t it, Kub? The other champion?” 

Kabu broke the biscuit he was about to eat and groaned. Opal called him that because she misheard his name when they met, and only used it when trying to get something out of him. “You mean my apprentice.”

Opal laughs daintily and shakes her head. “Oh no no no, my dear. You can’t fool me. My little Impidimp tell me all the gossip. She’s your lover, not your apprentice. I’m not here to judge you, boy.” 

There was silence around the table. Kabu had leaned back in his chair avoiding eye contact with both women, but he felt their stares boring into him. Then, just like a hot tea kettle, he boiled over. 

“Okay! Yes, she’s my lover! Or... she was? I don’t know where we stand right now.”

Once the seal was officially broken on Kabu’s confession, he let go of everything he had been thinking over the past week, and even reminiscing about before, when things were good. 

The three friends sat in silence for a while after he finished his tangent. The man of fire needed a breather to control his flame. 

“Are you going to say anything?” He spoke up, finally pouring himself a cup of tea. “Or would you like me to say it because I know what you’re thinking. ‘She is too young and there’s too much risk involved so I should get over her’- correct?”

Melony shook her head, a light laugh brushing past her lips. “I have to admit, as a mother, I would be furious at a grown man trying to date my young daughter, even if she was an adult. The fact Tea is thirty eight years younger than you baffles me.” The man’s eyes darted down to his cup, embarrassment evident. 

“However, as your friend, I’m glad you found someone. And I’m very happy for both of you.” She finished, sipping her tea. 

Opal was silent still. Since her sight started going she just stared blankly a lot making her even more ominous than before. 

“Kabu.” Opal spoke at last.

“Yes?” 

“Do you care about this girl?” 

“Of course, I care about her very deeply, I- Ow!” The woman took her umbrella from under the table and bonked Kabu in the head. “What was that for?!”

“This girl wakes up after almost dying and the first thing you do is yell at her? What’s the matter with you, boy?!” She continues, jabbing him in the sides now. “Then you have the audacity to tell her to ‘get over herself’ like she hasn’t suffered enough in her life so far?” Opal chastised angrily. 

“Did you ever think she may not have contacted you because she doesn’t think you WANT her to?”

“You really think that’s it? She thinks I’m still angry?” The man’s brow furrowed. He... hadn’t considered that. They both were angry at the end, but Kabu was the one who yelled first. And he never apologized for it. 

Both women nod. 

“If there’s one thing I know about young women like Tea, it’s that they make assumptions based on their insecurities. She needs to hear for herself that you aren’t mad. Only way it’s going to get through to her”

“But do not patronise her. Be fair and firm. She sounds like a very proud and stubborn young lady. Like a certain hot head I know.” Opal ‘looks’ at him knowingly. Kabu felt like his engine had been restarted. A new vigour of determination. He stands up from the table, seeming more alive than when he first showed up. 

“Ladies, I’m afraid I have to cut our tea time short. I need to act on this bout of confidence now or I’m afraid I may lose it.” Kabu called back Sekitan and said his goodbyes, starting to look for the way out of the forest. 

“Our Man of Fire found his twin flame it seems.” Opal says once Kabu is out of earshot. 

Melony sips her tea. “What makes you say that?“

At just the idea of seeing Tea again, Kabu radiated a yellow hue, optimism, like there’s a light at the end of his tunnel of grey. But there was red as well. Passion, love, and strength; he was getting his spark back after it had been put out. 

The old woman smiled, not usually one to get into her aura reading abilities with others. But she knew with Melony she didn’t need to.

“Just an old woman’s intuition, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a theory that Opal looking for someone “pink” is her reading auras, which is what she does in this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I’m sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It really got me stuck and I hit a super bad writer’s block for a while. I hope it was worth the wait, exposition isn’t my strong suit. 
> 
> Thanks :)

After finally finding his way out of Glimwood Tangle Kabu let out a sigh of relief. He shook the bioluminescent powder off his clothes and the Impidimp that had clung to them retreated leaving the fire leader mostly unscathed; albeit brighter than usual. 

Once his phone connected to the cell towers he received a few notifications from the gym about things going on, which according to the reports was nothing. It was like they could handle the gym better without him there at this point. After such a week he would definitely have a bonus thrown into everyone’s pay checks to account for his own ineffectiveness. 

That would have to wait for now. Kabu pulled open his contact list and lingered over Tea’s name, bouncing back and forth between calling or not. Then, he was hit in the back of the head, and turned around to see those Impidimp laughing at him from a tree. The man rolled his eyes, then noticed he had pressed the call button without realising it. He couldn’t help but consider this was somehow Opal’s doing. 

The phone rang only for a moment before being picked up. Kabu felt his heart rate increase, a nervous flush appearing across his cheeks. 

“ _Hel-ro_?” A slightly muffled voice said in the other side. The person on the receiver seemed to be eating crisps or something. It was a bit difficult to understand what was said. But that tone was familiar...

“Hop?” 

He heard a large dry swallow come from the other. “Yep! That’s me. What’s up Mr. Kabu?” His voice was raspy. 

“Do you know where Tea is by any chance? You do have her phone it seems.”

“Oh yeah, she’s out doing some research and training for the match against Lee. Hasn’t been back for a few days but that’s pretty normal for her nowadays.”

Kabu hummed affirmatively. “Did she tell you where she’s going to be?”

“She got a pass to the Isle of Armor a while back, and with it finally reopened she headed over there.” 

Kabu sat silently for a moment. He hadn’t been anticipating her leaving the mainland, but if she was training there was no better place. Still, a feeling of jealousy creeped into his body. Maybe Tea found a new master to train with. He knew how much the island’s leader enjoyed the company of a younger woman; especially being married to one. 

“Thank you again for your help, Hop. It’s greatly appreciated. If there’s anything I can do to repay you-“

“-Don’t finish that sentence, Mr. Kabu. Just make my best friend happy again.” 

They ended their conversation with that, a promise between them made from the older man to the younger. There was no reason for Kabu to hesitate, he called for a taxi to Motostoke to stop home and grab some essentials before stopping by the gym. 

“You’re leaving for three days?” Darren had been the first to react when he told his staff in an impromptu meeting. Kabu nodded slowly, standing in the middle of the pitch with all his trainers in front of him. 

“Yes, I’m sure all of you would agree I have been more of a hindrance to our progress than a leader, and for that I’m deeply embarrassed and ashamed. I have been dealing with a personal issue that I need to sort out.” 

He looked at Darren and the girls; they knew. 

“I have every ounce of confidence in this team to hold down the fort until I return. In the meantime, Darren, Elle, and Chaka are in charge; as I’m sure you are all used to at this point. I will see you all in a few days. I would like to speak to the three senior trainers please.”

The group dispersed and the three he called out came to him. 

“It’s about time you did something about this awful mood.” Elle pouted with her arms folded.

Kabu laughs.

“I know, I know. Opal and Melony really gave me a hard time about it, but also had some great insight.”

“So where are you going?” Darren asks, looking worried. “Where’s Tea?”

“The Isle of Armor. She doesn’t have her cellphone so she doesn’t know I’m coming. I’m not entirely sure how this is going to go...” Kabu scratches the back of his head idly. 

“Whatever happens, we wish you the best luck.”

“And we have your back if it goes poorly.” The twins say before the four of them hug goodbye. It felt strange to them, Kabu never took time off from the gym unless he was seriously ill, so it was definitely a serious matter. 

Slinging his duffle over his shoulder and zipping his bench coat he headed to Motostoke station to transfer to Wedghurst. Sometimes he wished he had a flying type Pokémon so he wouldn’t have to deal with public transit. 

His ETA was only a few hours away and Kabu’s mind was racing. What was he going to say to her? Could she forgive him? Does she still have feelings for him? 

The gym leader didn’t like how his stomach churned at that point. He could really feel just how much he wanted to be with her, but he may have lost his chance. 

There was no reason to think of this now. All he could do is apologise and hope for the best. For now, it was time to rest and prepare for his arrival. 

* * *

On the Isle of Armor, Tea sits on the stairs of the Master Dojo hugging her knees watching as a grey furry Pokémon runs around punching and kicking. The sun was still out but getting close to setting, the sky a fiery orange hue. 

This week has been challenging for the girl. Heartbroken and emotional at the hospital they asked her a ton of questions about her personal life and the kinds of habits she had. It took nearly two hours, but once they finished a man came in with a black card saying she was to be taken to the Isle of Armor immediately to begin treatment of some kind. Tea hadn’t even known what for. 

Once she arrived she was greeted by an old man and motherly looking woman who introduced themselves as Master Mustard and Honey. Immediately, Honey’s warm aura reminded Tea of her own mother. She was a bit surprised to find the two were married and had a ten year-old son, but who was she to talk about large age gaps. 

The couple gave her a room in the Dojo along with a large assortment of new clothes for her to pick and choose from since they hadn’t even allowed her to go home from the hospital, hence why she had none of her Pokémon either, but that was no matter. She was given a small Pokémon called Kubfu to care for, which she watched punch a berry tree and get hit by a fallen apricorn. He was startled and fell, causing the poor thing to start throwing a tantrum on the grass. 

The brunette began to laugh, the situation too well comedically timed not to, immediately getting up and running to the small creature and lifting it up in her arms. 

“Awww, did someone get bonked on the noggin?” She cooed, holding Kubfu like a small child in her arms against her chest. She kissed the top of his head and bounced him around a bit until it started to calm. 

“Hoo hoo! I’m a bit jealous of the little thing right now.” Tea startled and turned to find Master Mustard walking down the path. Realising what he said she scoffed and rolled her eyes at the old man. 

“Please, you have the most gorgeous and loving wife who has a chest nicer than mine to lay your head in, master.” He laughed at her response. Normally someone would find a comment like that creepy coming from such an old man, but it was endearing to Tea, it reminded her of... 

Him. 

Her face becomes downcast as Mustard comes and wiggles a finger in Kubfu’s side making him squirm. But he still noticed the change of expression. 

“What’s the matter, girlie? I was just kidding around, you know.”

“No no, it’s not that; trust me.” She sighed. Ideally, it would be easier to talk to Honey about her situation with Kabu, but hadn’t worked up the courage to ask. The matron of the dojo always seemed to have something going on. 

“I messed up with someone I really wanted to be with and I don’t think I can fix it.”

“Ah, having problems with the ladies. It’s been a while since I had girl troubles. Hm...”

Tea starts to laugh a bit, Mustard looking at her with a long eyebrow raised. “Sir, I’m having boy problems. Normally, it would be a girl problem but the one man I find attractive is the one who I’m involved with.”

“Aha! Whoopsies, my bad.” He laughs as well putting a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, supper is almost ready. Let's talk to the wife while she finishes up.” Tea is about to object, saying she wasn’t hungry, but the Dojo Master holds up his hand. “No one will have an empty stomach after dusk. Isle rules, kiddo. You’re part of the family now.”

The two walk into the Dojo and find no one else has arrived back for supper leaving just Honey in the kitchen. Mustard walks to her side and slides a hand from one side of her hip to the other across her lower back. She holds the ladle up to him which he blows on and sips, letting out a pleased sigh. 

“Perfect as always, dolly.” She smiles and kisses him warmly, setting down the utensil to turn towards him and kiss deeper. 

Tea waits patiently by the entryway looking anywhere but at the couple, not wanting to interrupt, but still really wanting to talk to them. 

Honey pulls away, looking at her husband with the most endearing expression before catching a glance of the young girl in her peripheral vision.

“Oh! My goodness, I didn’t know you were there Tea, I’m sorry you had to see that.” Honey flushes, stepping away from Mustard, but still keeping his arm on her waist. 

“It’s okay, honest!” Tea says, situating Kubfu who had climbed onto her shoulders. “I think it’s really sweet.” 

The pair smiled, the young girl moving to sit down at the table while they idly chit chat about where the dojo students were. No one had arrived back with the Max Mushrooms yet, which was a surprise. Mustard said he would go have a look before kissing his wife on the cheek and heading out leaving the two women alone in the dojo. 

It was silent for a moment before Tea couldn’t hold in her questions. 

“Mrs. Honey, how far apart are you and Master Mustard? In years I mean...”

The woman hummed for a second, tapping her chin with a pensive expression. “Well, I’m 45 and my hubby is 67. So that makes it a 22 year age gap! Why do you ask, love?” 

She hesitated. Would it be okay to tell Honey about her and Kabu? It wasn’t like the woman could judge her being in an age gap relationship herself, but the thought of anyone else knowing but the people who already knew was a bit daunting. 

“How did the public react?” 

Again, the dojo matron hums, stirring idly at the soup. 

“Oh, just how you would expect when the champion gets into a relationship. Most people were happy, younger and older women hated me for taking away their chances,” she laughed at this. “There were always those who found the gap revolting. But it was love at first sight, Mustard and I didn’t care what they thought because we were in love. Which is why we married so quickly to prove it wasn’t just some kind of fling.” 

“I see...” Tea thought about Honey’s interpretation of love at first sight. That’s what it felt like with Kabu, when she recognised him in the cave her heart almost crawled out of her mouth and started running. The universe threw him at her after having squashed her crush only to bring it back ten-fold. The way Kabu had looked at her was like how Steven Stone would stare at a rare gem. Was that love at first sight for him too? Was that why they were able to move things along so quickly?

“Are you in love, my dear?” 

The question almost flew over the girl’s head, but caught it at the last moment and shook herself from her thoughts. 

“I... think so... but we had a falling out while I was at the hospital. All he was trying to do was help me and I got so angry I yelled at him. I didn’t want his help. He told me to come find him when I could ‘get over myself’, but what if that’s not what he meant? What if he doesn’t want to see me? I don’t know if I could handle that. Honestly, I wouldn’t blame him. I was a total bitch, but I hate when people worry about me.”

“I don’t think that’s true, you like to be cared for and know people think of you. What you don’t like is to be seen as weak. You’re independent and that’s completely okay, encouraged even!” Honey replied, turning the stove to a simmer and coming to join the other at the table. 

“People look at the dynamic relationship between me and my husband and think I’m slaving away against my will doing everything around the dojo; cooking, cleaning, upgrades, etc. But I enjoy being a housewife. If I asked my hubby to help me with something I know he would do it without question. What I’m saying is your partner doesn’t see you as needing help because you’re weak, but because you’re hurting and keeping it inside. Does that make sense?” 

The young girl nods, all of that making more sense than what was going through her head. “I think I understand. But what do I do?” 

Honey takes a sip from a mug she had with her, shrugging. “That’s your decision. Either you can go back to him and find the answers yourself the direct way or continue on with life and wait for him to come to you. Although, your recovery here without cell service makes it a bit difficult to communicate with him.”

“That’s okay, I’ll figure something out.” As she finished the sentence, the doors to the Dojo were shoved open abruptly and they could hear heavy footsteps and bickering coming towards them. 

“Get out of here, Toxic pop star wannabe!”

“In your dreams pathetic psychic fraud!” 

“How  _ dare _ you, you-y-you!”

“Avery! Klara! That’s enough!” Honey yelled as the two characters arrived in the kitchen knocking one another’s shoulders each holding a mound of Max Mushrooms. “You two are acting like children.” 

Their faces flush in embarrassment, looking to the floor scuffing their feet avoiding any eye contact. 

“Sorry, Madame Honey...” they say together, bowing politely. 

They look to Tea next. She had met them briefly upon arrival and once they found out who she was they immediately berated her and attempted to send her home before even getting to the dojo. 

The best part of being put in charge of Kubfu was the look on both their faces. They glared at Tea. She smiled back. 

Now that they had arrived, Honey was preoccupied by the bickering duo, so Tea left to go into her room until dinner. Having been on the isle for a week her room had already began to feel like her own, her bed mat was in her favourite colour, blankets and pillows scattered around, a bed for Kubfu in the same condition, and some knickknacks she had picked up around the isle on a small wooden table. 

After wearing her dojo uniform all day she was more than happy to take it off and slip into something better for the evening, while also appropriate for dinner. So she went to the closet where all her new clothes were and rummaged through until something finally reached out to her. 

It was simple, a pair of ripped grey shorts and a red sweater. By the time she had properly changed, a dojo student had come by to get her for dinner. She sat at Honey’s right side quietly enjoying her meal vaguely hearing something about an old friend of Mustard’s arriving at the isle within the next two hours. Klara and Avery still glared from across the table, Tea still unsure about what she did to piss them off so royally. 

The discomfort finally got to her and she excused herself from the table just after finishing her meal. Others followed, and most dispersed to their bedrooms, but Tea went to the door and laced her boots up. Before she left, Honey’s hand gently grasped her shoulder. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“Yeah! Yeah I’m fine.” She startled, turning in the woman’s grip to face her. “I’m really not tired and Kubfu seems kinda antsy. We won’t go far.”

“Okay dear, if that’s what you want to do. The hubby and I will be up for when his company arrives so we’ll make sure you’re not out too late.” She smiles warmly. The other nods, returning the smile briefly before leaving with Kubfu on her shoulders. 

The pair goes into the Forest of Focus to begin wandering. It was the perfect place for Kubfu to run and climb around; jumping from tree to tree throwing punches and kicks to his heart's content. At some points, Tea could hardly keep up; almost losing sight of the little guy. She admired the Pokémon’s steadfast determination and seemingly endless energy. Kubfu had turned around to look at her, face turning into a fierce expression.

That’s when she noticed. 

It was Kabu. The reason she was so attached to this Pokémon was that he could have been Kabu’s twin; if Kabu was a Pokémon that is. The stern, determined expression when in the heat of battle, the softer, calm side not many saw, the eyebrows, fur colour, attitude, everything! It all made sense now. 

“I miss him so much more than I thought!” She laughed, and laughed hard. But that laughter was mixed with tears that fell unnoticed from her eyes. The fighting bear ran over and started jumping up and down with his arms outstretched just like a child wanting to be picked up. Tea obliges and hold Kubfu in her arms while he hugs her and nuzzles into her shoulder almost choking his trainer. 

“I’m okay, Kub. It’s okay. You remind me a lot of someone I... care deeply about.” She attempts to dislodge Kubfu, but he didn’t seem like he wanted to be put down. So, the brunette sighs and turns around to walk back to the dojo, their training ending after just under an hour.

When the doors of the dojo swing open the foyer is empty with only a few lights dimly lit, but the kitchen was still occupied and bright. 

“Tea? Is that you already?” Honey calls out. 

“Yeah, Kubfu tired out pretty quickly. Now he won’t let go of me!” Tea laughed, striding in the room still holding the bear the entire way back. “Need some help?”

Honey smiles at the pair when they walk in, pleased at the bond that has formed between them. “If you don’t mind drying and stacking the dishes after I wash them, go ahead!” 

Tea nods and attempts to move Kubfu, who growls at her and squirms. “You can sit on my shoulders I just need my hands.”

He reluctantly accepts and moves to sit on her shoulders. The two women talk idly again, Tea mentioning Kubfu’s progress and the situation of him getting hit by an apricorn earlier, and Honey mentioning some new additions to the dojo she was excited about. 

Half an hour had passed by the time they were almost done with the dishes. The soup pot was a two person effort so it took longer than expected. The doors to the dojo swing open again, but they didn’t need to look at the door to know it was Mustard considering he always yells “Honey, I’m home!” upon entrance. This time was no different, but there was another voice along with him. Honey quickly dries her hands to greet her husband and their guest, Tea only turning around as she finishes drying the plate in her hand. That didn’t matter, because as she saw who was with the Dojo Master she froze up, the plate falling from her hand and smashing to pieces on the hardwood floor. 

Wide green eyes meet just as wide silver ones for the first time in over a week. 

For Tea, it felt like everyone and everything else disappeared and it was just her and Kabu standing within ten feet apart. She didn’t believe it at first, he looked so different. He hadn’t styled his hair, no uniform, and a tired shadow beneath his eyes. 

“Goodness Tea, you’re bleeding!” Honey’s voice broke through the haze and Tea noticed the cut on her leg from a shard of broken plate. 

“Oh. Uh, that’s fine, it's just a scratch. Let me clean this up. I'm so sorry about the plate.” She nervously avoids Kabu’s concerned gaze as she goes into the kitchen to grab the broom and dustpan. 

Once again, Honey grabs her shoulder, her grip much tighter than before. “Nonsense. Kabu, would you take Tea to the bathroom and patch that up? You have more wound experience than we do. Mustard and I will take care of the cleanup.” 

With a serious glance from Honey, Tea hesitantly walks down the hall in the direction of the bathroom listening to Kabu’s footsteps echo behind her. She hops up on the counter as Kabu checks the drawers for the things he needs. It’s eerily quiet between the two of them. The only sound being a low growl coming from Kubfu at the stranger in his home. Tea reaches up to scratch his head, urging him to calm down. Eventually he settles with a huff, hops off of Tea’s shoulders, and settles in her lap keeping a dangerously close eye on Kabu. 

“I’m going to assume you weren’t expecting me.” Kabu finally speaks up, grabbing a cotton ball and some peroxide to clean the wound still bleeding down her ankle. 

“As if it wasn’t obvious…” Tea returns snidely rolling her eyes. “I hate being surprised.”

“Noted.” Kabu replies, a light laugh on the tail end. “Although I will admit, I was expecting that to go much worse.”

“How so?” She asks with a crooked eyebrow

“Well, I figured that plate may have been thrown at me, or perhaps you would tell me to leave.” He presses the cotton ball to the wound, the girl flinching more at his touch than the stinging solution. Tea flushed in embarrassment remembering the water bottle she threw at him as he was leaving her hospital room. “The wound is not very deep so you should be okay with just a wrap.”

She watches as Kabu carefully applies pressure to the area with a gauze pad and wraps it firmly in a white bandage.

“Too tight?” He asks looking up at her from where he had been sitting. Tea looks him in the eyes for the first time since he arrived. She shakes her head, then tilts it like a curious feline before unconsciously reaching out to touch the side of his face. 

“You have stubble.” 

A soft smile crosses Kabu’s lips, his own hand coming up to keep Tea’s in place. He sighs, just a touch felt rejuvenating after how he had been feeling recently. 

“I know, I haven’t exactly been myself over the past week. I just couldn’t be bothered to shave- among other things.” The gym leader smiles weakly. 

“Kabu…” Tea feels her heart sink. He holds up a hand before she can continue. 

“It’s not your fault.” He says as if reading her thoughts. “I took your lack of contact as you did not want to see me anymore based on what I had said to you previously, but I wasn’t entirely sure; so I went mad waiting for something. Yet, here you are on an island with no way to contact anyone in the first place.”

“No one told you? I left directly from the hospital. I thought they would have been letting my visitors know I was going through treatment.” Tea’s brows furrowed. Kabu’s did as well. 

“Treatment for what? Hop said you were training.” Their shared gaze breaks as Tea looks down at her lap to avoid eye contact yet again. 

“They diagnosed me with PTSD from the events of the Rose Darkness. I’m supposed to be here learning how to take better care of myself and accept help from others. I don’t even have my Pokémon with me. Just this little guy here.” She explains, nudging in reference to Kubfu, now asleep soundly in her lap. “I should put him to bed.”

As Tea got up to bring Kubfu to her room, Kabu remained in the bathroom stunned by what he had just heard.  _ Of course  _ she had PTSD. Hop and Leon went through  _ months _ of therapy after that event all while Tea just disappeared. She traveled, sure, but that was not healing. That was to avoid her problems. Pushing away her family, lack of self care, not accepting help from others, self destructive behaviour; the signs were all there and Kabu had never felt so  _ blind _ . 


End file.
